The Republic's war
by dghornick
Summary: the UNSC just wishes to avoid war , but it is never that simple . they are drawn into another conflict a few years after their introduction onto the interglatic stage . The only question on the leaders of the UNSC's minds is " how bloody will this one be ?"
1. time line

All criticisms are welcome on my first fan fiction , hate to add what will probably be a bad fic to the halo star wars cross over but they are probably the only things that I can write a fic on . also it feels like I have a little thumb tack in the back of my mind saying do this or it will never go away . also I will slightly alter things in the halo universe and probably star wars universe

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Timeline (we all hate them but it makes writing a back story very easy …. For me anyway) ps it might be a good idea to skip this chapter and get into the jucie bit , i know i would . and in all honesty this was more for me .

And of course star wars belongs to luces arts and halo to bungie/343/Microsoft

2491- project ORION is launched ( unofficial Spartan 1 project it produced commandos such as sergeant Avery Johnson )

2494 -the insurrection begins officially

2511- Spartan II project begins

2525 April -first contact with covenant all ships in the Heracles battle group are destroyed

2526 March- admiral Cole's fleet arrives at Epsilon Indiand and successfully drives off covenant forces

2528 March- after rear admiral Elizabeth Lauterbauck lead many covenant ships into a variety of ambushes and traps the concept of interstellar guerrilla warfare is conceived . She is then Promoted to the rank of vice admiral .

2528 September- covenant begins to bring its full force to bear after multiple defeats against admirals Preston Cole , Michael Stanforth and Elizabeth Lauterbauck .

2528 December- after the lose of 30 systems and 42 colonies the evacuation of the outer colonies is authorized and fortification of the more industrialized systems of the outer colonies begins

2529- the Cole protocol is written in order to prevent the covenant from finding any UNSC bases of operations and still inhibited outer colonies colonies

2530 January- fortification of all inner colonies begins with a planned 30 odps (orbital defense platforms ) and 50 ships per colony , 90 – 150 ODP's along with 150 – 800 ships for militarily planets such as reach . all colonies in the sol system get 45 ODP's with earth reciveing 360 , 2800 ship defense force for the sol system

2530 November- UNSC starts to build land based M.A.C. guns after witnessing general Hogan successfully evacuate the 50,000 remaining colonists of Valhalla II by utilizing the land based mass driver to prevent the covenant ships from glassing the surrounding area with varying amounts of minefields

2532- asteroid bases similar to the rubble ( read the Cole protocol for a reference or just search "the rubble on the halo wiki) are built for isolated and difficult to locate shipyards. rubble bases are armed with mass drivers and MAC guns for defense.

2535 march -fortification of three heavily industerlized outer colonies is complete, hap hazard fortifications of remaining outer colonies is nearing competition

2535 April -the UNSC manages to capture a covenant cruiser and begins to examine the technology with the intentions of revers engineering the shielding and slip-space drives

2535 December,- Nicolas Able figures out how to make the holly rail gun theory work without burning out the rails of the rail gun. the Holly rail gun theory allows UNSC ships the hit with double the punch when combined with normal MAC gun components . ECM (electronic countermeasures) pods are developed , when running hot they can simulate the sensor readings of several ships or when running cold they can mostly hide the ships sensor profile assuming it is not standing out in the open. I.E. floating out in the middle of nowhere .

2536 January – the Spartan III project begins .

2536 May- the "plasma" missile is developed to assist in knocking down covenant shields and permeating the murder of covenant ships by archer missiles. EMC missiles are developed so that less of the very expensive plasma missiles are needed to pass through covenant anti-missile systems.

2536 February- fortification of the normal inner colonies is completed , fortifications on colonies with large military centers is estimated to be complete in 3 months , the sol systems fortifications have and estimated 5 months remaining .

2536 June- the first of the fortified colonies , (Biarmaland) falls at a price of 200 ships to the covenant, 50 for the UNSC . 85% of the planet side supplies are successfully transported off planet along with 98% of the ground personal are evacuated . 10 of the semi mobile ODP's are successfully towed along by the mobile repair stations in orbit.

2536 October after seeing the denotation of nuclear bombs in close proximity to dissipate plasma torpedoes, scientists produce what is called EMP flack (better known as "plasma" flack by the rank and file) to dissipate plasma torpedoes

2537 July 27 – operation Prometheus is a success , but alpha company of the Spartan III program suffers 60 % causalities

2539 - covenant shielding technology is successfully reversed engineered, as well as their slip-space drives. The nuclear hollow point of MAC rounds make it opening debut to dismay, and deaths of 73 covenant ships. This kicks off the mass refit of UNSC ships that are not in action. the Refit included the addition of the holly rail gun system , shields , better slip-space drives and Plasma flack. A choice few ships were given ECM pods, advance electricity recapture tech enabling the ships to fire in 3 round burst a new type of battle plate that turned plasma into an explosion on impact, and a new reactor setup that permitted the modified cruisers to out run everything but frigates and to dish out wallowing amounts of pain to other ships.

2541- Rear Admiral Lauterbauck convinces ONI to stick ECM pods on the ten ODP's salvaged from Biarmaland . The ODP's are then transferred out to a system for an ambush of covenant forces . between the 10 ODP's The Mine field and the 70 UNSC ships in the engagement zone ,a covenant fleet of 200 ships was slaughtered .

2541-2548- UNSC Forces are slowly but steadily pushed back but at great cost to the covenant

2545 July – operation TORPEDO is a success ,75% of beta company manages to disengages and jump off the cliff into the water before the facilities plasma core goes critical .

2548 June - the covenant stumble across the second of the three fortified outer colonies , Arcadia . 100% of the ground personal, and 100% of the recorceses and , 20 ODP's are moved off of Arcadia . however the AI Velma ,after having anything that may have pointed the covenant back to other colonies wiped from her memory was , left behind to coordinate the use of the remaining ODP's with the land based MAC's and the 500 or so auto turrets to inflict heavy casualties on any returning covenant force .

2548 July- the NOVA bomb makes its first appearance on the battle field by destroying a fleet of 100 covenant ships . over the next 3 months several ONI prowlers utilize theses bombs to destroy covenant planets

2550- the UNSC develops a method to jam slip-space jumps forcing the covenant have to come into a system at sub-light speed through a variety of traps and ambushed . The slip-space jammer is immediately utilized to defend Earth , vitally important military systems Such as reach, and the last of the fortified outer colonies Caernarvon

2551 January - the three admirals rally at Caernarvon ,the last remaining fortified colony with 458 ships total. the next month Caernarvon falls but at the horrendous cost of 1031 of the convents ship's

2551 March- the covenant begin to attack the inner colonies, however are reluctant to do so due to the loses at Caernarvon.

2552- the covenant attack reach and get there asses handed to them worse than they did at Caernarvon, a single covenant ship escapes alive and the pillar of autumn is sent after it.

2552 September -the events of alpha halo occur. However Major Antonio Silva and a ODST team went to the sight of first contact with the flood instead of keys and Johnson's team of marines. Captain Jacob Keys then orders the reaming ODST's on site along with a Spartan to hijack a few covenant drop ships and to then go and capture a covenant frigate to return to human space .

2552 November 17th- the first battle for earth begins when Regrets relic hunting fleet jumps in really close to earth when the slip-space jammer is down . Regret managed to get planet side and sends out a call for help but sadly for him the slip-space jammer from reach is brought in and turned on, forcing his rescue team to run the gauntlet of ODP's , mine fields , and the combined fleets of earth , reach , and several other inner colonies . This fleet numbered 3200 and massacred the rescue force of a comparatively tiny 1000 ship force. Regret gives the location of the second halo(he does not tell the UNSC that ) so that the UNSC won't kill him. Curious as to what it is the UNSC dispatches a battle group to see what is there. In a few years he killed himself upon realizing that he was almost the last if not the last of his people.

2552 November 18th- the battle group arrives at the location of delta halo and find high charity and its fleet along a halo. After a short skirmish UNSC forces except for the in amber clad mange to escape. In amber clad crashes (In put events of delta halo just to save me and you a bit of time) and the Great schism begins.

2552 December- Truth throws everything and the kitchen sink at earth and manages to get past the defenses of the Sol system. then he activates the Voi portal and goes to the ark. The flood on high charity follow through, the UNSC attempted to stop them but they lack the ordinance to destroy high charity. The northern part of Africa suffers more environmental trauma due to glassing (no worries it's all just barren desert right? no offense to the people who live there) (Input rest of halo 3 events say Johnson dying), Master chief says to watch sparky as he will probably be very over protective of his new ring. Johnson along with the arbiter mange to return to earth.

2553 march 3rd the human- covenant war officially ends. The infinity is deployed but not officially commissioned during this time period

2553 march 31stESDS (early ship detection system) is green lighted and put around UNSC space. The first Spartan IV class goes active during this time.

2553 – 2557 January 1st - humanity begins to rebuild what got hit on earth , and its outer colonies . they are happy to discover that the covenant lacked the courage to return to Caernarvon and Arcadia , leaving the UNSC with a few still habitual colonies . The UEG begin terraforming of the glassed outer colonies. This is estimated to be finished in 2-6 years.

2557 /32 BBY naboo incident occurs.

2557 January 30th the final space station in ESDS setup is complete

2557 February 28th- Infinity is recommissioned as a scientific /diplomatic/ military ship although it is still mainly military .

2559 /33BBY the infinity's sister ship _humanity's memory_ is commissioned. Its name is intended to honor all that fell during that war.

2559 July – unidentified ships are poking around the UNSC border , a battle group consisting of 3 autumn class cruisers , 2 Marathon cruisers , 4 Paris frigates , and 2 midsummer night stealth frigates , and 2 port Stanley class corvettes are sent to investigate.

2559 October – a alien species that has not been encountered is seen exploring the area just outside UNSC space

2560 March – the UNSC make contact with the Chiss Ascendancy

2567 / 22 BBY the clone wars begin.

2567 December – an unknown ship is located near UNSC controlled space . this ship belongs to the C.I.S. The UNSC begins to run operations to find out who's ship this is and if they are hostile.

2567 / 21 BBY February – the UNSC finds out about the clone wars but choose to not get involved with either side in the war and remain isolated

2567/21 BBY April – the Mk2 ODP is developed , capable of propelling a 3000 ton projectile at 50% the speed of light with a rate of fire of 1 shot every 5 seconds . The **fighter orbital platform**(FOP) enters service to defend the ODP's from boarding ships that were first used to get past ODP's and there already maddening point defense system.

2567 / 21 BBY December – a venentor class star destroyer fly's into UNSC space searching for the C.I.S. vessel that at one point was on the edge of UNSC space. Contact with the republic is established. The UNSC openly criticizes the republic's use of clones as immoral, even so far as calling the republic slavers. The republic responds with the lines "You have never felt the teeth of war, You have no idea what we are going through." Which invokes the response " I would suggest that you learn more about the people you are negotiating with before you make such an assumption " and the EUG representative along with his guards then storm out of the meeting breaking off diplomatic talks with both the republic and CIS. However trade is established between the Republic and CIS on the colonies of Harvest and Marigold . which are then promptly fortified with six MK 1 ODP's. and a single FOP con

2568 / 20 BBY January – The UNSC launches a discrete hack attack against both the republic and CIS , afterwards the UNSC begins to send ships loaded with food and medical supplies to battlefields to assist the people left behind on in-active battle fields and help rebuild. Although assistance is shared mostly with the CIS and their plants

2568/ 20 BBY May – ONI begins to plan to kill off CIS leaders with the idea of " killing the corruption " that makes the CIS as immorally wrong as it is and put an end to the war.

2569/19 BBY March the battle of Coruscant occurs , UNSC launches a second hack attack at the Republic , but it was different . the main deference difference being the objective to find , copy ,and examine all of the files in the republic data base. A standoff between a UNSC frigate with a transport ship and a venter star destroyer occurs. This standoff ends with the transport ship being destroyed, the venter destroyed and the frigate also being destroyed but not before it manages to evacuate its crew and cripple Republic ground forces.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Suggestion for Ship names, planet names and system names would be very helpful maybe news stations as well (I still need a list of some 700 plants , I would like to not use the same place twice, and of course lots of ship names )

And sorry about this getting a bit lengthy

Also depending on how hated or liked this fanfiction is I may write a few fic's about some of the major events on this timeline.

**AND IF SO MUCH AS A SINGLE GRAMMAR NAZI SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT MY GRAMMAR YOU WILL BE PUNSHED BY BEING MY BETA READER AND HAVE TO FIX ALL OF MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS **

Which will be very painful because I had a good 700 or so such mistakes in this so forget about the 10000 word chapters … if I write them.

but misspellings are OK so long as you do not give me more than 5 misspellings I know i misspelled a few words but they are to the point that office word can figure out what i mean. and please point them out in the review so i dont get 50 million ( to high ?) reviews or PM's saying i misspelled something

And then by the order of Bobby Phil I will find the next grammar Nazi and I will insert threat that is really mentally traumatizing or painful to you you jk but please no comments on grammar I know it is terrible but A I don't care and B I hate grammar, there is no logic to grammar until you know the rules of grammar which unless it's a foreign language teachers run over and ignore completely . Truth be told I have learned more grammar from my Spanish class that my lit , English and language arts classes which is sad because Spanish is not an English class

Well I guess I will be going now

Bye or maybe no

Oh dam it I can't keep typing in smaller font until you can't see it, dam you Microsoft office word oh and the shrinking text go removed when i put this on fanficton

... yea the pin is gone ! ok I'm going to publish this before i keep rambling on and make this thing way to long


	2. forgeing the shield

Sorry boreing chapter just foreshadowing stuff rather obviously , making up most of this as I go along

Also on the use of quotation marks I will only really use though when I have chaters do a lot of thinking.

I know I made a few typos but as I said I want to get this out so you guys can shoot me down and I don't have to keep typing this which would be a mecery . after I get shot down I will get rid of the typos …. Hopefully and if not then wait until my spring break. Also I was reading my time lines and realized I forgot a few things so I fixed that later hopefully

**_oh and before I forget the mandanlorian story arks ,nightsister story arks and many more clone wasr story arks will not be cannon in this universe _**the reason being that the last season was … disappointing to say the least and I'm being generous with that.

also I don't want to use admiral yularen, tarkin , or any Jedi generals in space . A) Jedi don't belong in space B) yularen and tarken are for want of a better phrase taken by other users and I really don't want to follow their story any more that I already have so im going to make my own star wars admiral . I think this rough guide has been used about 3 times that I know of . plus this is dangerously close to night stalkers story, it he or anybody else with a halo star wars fic calls plagreslism I will probably pull this

And at some point before the space battle I will make a list of ships and classes weapons etc.

And before I forget a shout out to Last Ride Of The Valkyries for giving me some ship names!

Ship names for both the republic and UNSC still needed, planets, systems, and people names are also needed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Forging the shield

"If we begin to mobilize out forces then we invite the possibility of yet another bloody war that is nearly as bloody as the last one " screamed a female voice . " and I am sure I do not need to keep pointing out to you Stanforth !

"I honestly think that us mobilizing is not a cause for war, and at best they know the location of just 30 colonies! And none of which are fortress worlds. " Admiral Stanforth said as an ensign walked into the room and saluted both admirals Lauterbauck and Stanforth. Stanforth took one look at the ensign and the look on his face "what the hell has happened now? Another attack on Coruscant? Another stand off? Oh wait we just started another war with the sainghilia? Maybe somebody decided to take a nova bomb earth side and it went off?!"

"Umm no sir the standoff got bloody, all ships involved got destroyed, "Answered the ensign looking back and forth between the admiral's wondering if they would take off his head. Judging by their looks that was a very real possibility

Elizabeth Lauterbauck sighed and said "well I guess you win this argument, let's start mobilizing the fleets. Guess it's a good think that Cole took out the autumn fleet for a "patrol" of his to make sure that the brutes don't somehow slip all the way around the ESDS. That was probably the most bull shit excuse that I have ever herd" . Both of the admirals left to begin mobilizing their forces as well as to inform the other military commanders. "You want to tell Progrosiky to get the ball rolling on operation hydra or should I."

"You," replied Stanforth, "she always likes to see you face more than mine. "He started to walk off when Elizabeth said," that's only because you nuked the base with a lot of theoretical work inside it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lieutenant Hernandez Rico jerked awake as he felt the _forward into hell_ suddenly pick up speed, promoting the thought "what the hell is going on ". After getting up he picked up his tablet and asked bob why they were suddenly accelerating? Rico decided to get dressed while waiting for bob to respond, as he got dressed he wondered why Bob? An AI can call themselves anything but why did Bob pick the name Bob? And what was with the janitor outfit with a spear that was also a mop and a broom it made no sense.

As Rico finished Bob finally spoke out of Rico's tablet "morning Rico" the AI said " we are forming up with another 119 ships to hall our asses on out to Chi Ceti system ASAP 5 of which are legion class troop transports and 3 _second chance_ class repair and refit stations towing out several mobile ODP's . As for why well simply put _onward until dusk_ or its opposite started a standoff that turned into a fight so we are probably at War, again. "

"First the war with the innies, then the covenant then the covenant loyalist and then innies again! This just never ends dose it". Said Rico," I mean what did we do? Do we have some sort of sign saying we like long bloody wars "Rico continues to complain and grumble as he begins to start shaving.

"Oh by the way major Elis schedule a meeting at 1030 hundred hours , its 1025 hundred hours," said Bob, I would recommend that you hurry up the shaving the meeting is in the lower deck mess hall. This of course made Rico sprint for the meeting with shaving cream still on his face, he absolutely hated running 2 ship laps for every minute he was late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So everybody with the exception of Rico is here correct", asked major Elis and before the others could answer Rico runs into the room and shout's "I'm not late! "

"Rico, why the hell is half of your face shaved and the other half covered in shaving cream?" Inquired Elis," and sprinting through the halls of this ship with shaving cream on your face is a bad example for the enlisted men. Ahh what the hell the crew needs comic relief every now and then guess I'll let this slide for now. Oh and at ease "

Rico who had just seconds earlier sprinted in and stood at attention sat down with a sigh of relief. After a few moments captain Rebecca said," well we are all probably wondering it but why such a sudden meeting and the purposes of this one? Already drawing up invasion plans for the republic? Commando strikes? Or is this just another game of poker?"

"No, well maybe poker later as a break from planning but what I called you here to do was to assist in the making of the plan to evacuate , fortify , and if necessary defend key areas of the planets Victoria, Pomarium, and Shire in the Rohan system . Before any of you ask no I am not joking and yes the founder of the shire and Rohan system was probably a lord of the ring nerd."

"If I may inquire sir", asked Rico, "but wouldn't the generals be the better people to plan this? We all know we haven't hand any experience with planning defenses on a planet wide scale, maybe a city but not a planet."

"We are looking at a probable multi prong attack," replied Elis, "and while we in general have a larger troop density and population density they still have us outnumbered. We are looking at possible assaults anywhere between 1 – 30 planets; the generals want ideas on how to hold them in the event that we are attacked in said areas with a limited amount of supplies and troops on hand. We also have limited Intel on the enemies capability's as well. Several of the senor bridge crew should be joining us to assist with the space side of things."

"Well let's get started with the location of the ground side MAC's, cities , mountain ranges, bunkers and the ODPs power generators along with whatever else I forgot " , Rico paused as he looked at the list , Victoria ." And before we forget is there a rubble base in system? "

"Victoria has 2 major cities , each with about 68,000 people they each have one heavy MAC firing 600 ton heavy rounds , they also have 3 lighter MAC's that fire 300 ton rounds , both have the capability to fire nuclear hollow-points but only about 50 nuclear rounds for each cannon, And about 250 normal rounds. The army base sort of forms a 30 60 90 triangle with the 2 cities and is located on the top of the hawk mountain has 2 heavy MAC's and 6 light MAC's on both sides of MT Helios with 100 nuke rounds , and 600 rounds each. There are 2 reactors that are meant to power the ground based MAC's as well as the ODP's. The military base also has another reactor to power a prototype shield but we have no idea how effective this is going to be, probably better to pretend we don't have it. there are also the basic plans on how to roll out the ground based anti-ship missiles , roughly 200 of the Clancy missiles and 600 of the sparrow hawk's being split between the cities and the fort . Unless you include the nukes that is all the anti-ship. No idea about the rubble base though."

"Well I'm going to state the obvious and say the MAC's make a fairly large cone of protective fire so split a third of the missiles between the 2 cites .take another third and spread them around the mountain range to keep the ships from even bothering to drop troops off over there . It's going to be a pain in the ass to block them off if they come up over the mountains." Commented Rebecca," hold the rest of the missiles in reserves "

"Eventually they are going to figure out that they can fly under the guns so I say take half of the reserve and divide it up between the 2 cities and hold what's left in the reserve ".argued Lt Lindsey." The farther away we can keep them the bigger the gauntlet of artillery fire , mine fields and other such crap they have to run, on that note how many artillery guns , AA guns, mines , and possibly cruise missiles do we have?"

At this moment captain Markus walked on in along with Lieutenant Joseph and asked "what have we missed?" As they both took their seats.

"Nothing really just bickering on how to utilize our anti-ship weaponry, more specifically our missiles", replied Rico. "the scattering them along the mountain range is a fair idea Rebecca but you forgot about the chair force jocks, anything coming over that mountain is going to need air cover. The chair force jocks with either their bombers or UAV's are going to blast to hell anything that gets half way up the mountains past the artillery. What I'm more worried about is our satellite coverage, we lose that and we are screwed with the mountains , it to fucking hard to keep track of shit inside the mountains when you don't have satellites , with the mobile missile batteries they couldn't glass the mountains for a good 2 months . Despite the glassing the division of marines in the area managed to survive the glassing with only 207 dead. If we lose satellite coverage of that area were going to have a one hell of a time driving them out."

"Rico tell me who told you this". Ordered Elis, "because I sure as hell don't believe that ."

"Gunnery sergeant Buck, you know that ODST that you find asking where a sleeping ODST is? "Asked Rico," that's him. "

"Oh , ok coming from him its believable," said Elis, "I have talked with that guy and the shit he went through. Anyway back to the main point. Rico's right about the chair force pounding the hell out of whatever try's to come over the mountains, not including artillery fire. Maybe a few just to scare them no more than a quarter between the base and mountains, dived everything else between the 2 cities "

"Well that's probably for the best the ships are in general going to trying to keep the republic at range ", said captain Markus" ,shot for shot we do more damage however they have us in rate of fire by so much it's not even funny , our main advantage is they are slower . We do outrange them with the MAC's, and I think the _until_ _dusk_ killed the venetor of the second burst of the light MAC aboard their ship. Only reason they went down was because they had to stick to the supply ship."

"So defiantly cross out orbital support if the ODP's there go down. "Commented Lindsey," not that we should anyway."

There is a brief silence following Lindsey comment until Elis asked, "so any more random ideas for defending this place from ships?"

"Well", said Rico, "maybe not form ships but what about a landing bias? You know control where they land so you can pound the hell out of them? Or make them land where you have a lot of fortifications. "

"that is an interesting idea," answered Elis, "but you would need to make it a small area a distance away from the city. In addition to that you need to make sure you have an easy line of retreat which is difficult."

"Well I was thinking maybe around a bullet train tunnel dig a few tunnels down to that for evacuation purposes". Said Rico, "Maybe dig a few basic bunkers and just napalm the whole area after our forces get inside the bunkers and tunnels."

"Rico I hate to ask this but are you sain?" Questioned Rebecca, "I mean it has to take an immoral person to come up with that one."

Rico chuckled," how much time have you spent protecting any orbital facilities? None I'll bet. It's the Basic containment strategy for any orbital platform. A vacuum gear, B bias landing zones, C when pushed back or you take 10% casualties leave, vent the air and go back in for round 2, roving patrols to make sure that they don't try to get in by the airlocks. E control their path by flushing out the air. F keep the CIWS inactive for as long as possible to kill most of the first wave in a "surprise attack ". That's how veteran orbital marines defend orbital facilities. And while not in the official hand book _how to defend Orbital platforms 101_ throwing charges into crates you don't have to move is also a great tactic."

"Rico I know you can be a prick at times but _how to defend orbital platforms 101_? Really? "Asked Lindsey." That is the height of agrangance ."

"Umm I hate to say this to you but the first major I meet had ligitly written and published a book by that title," responded Rico. "Oh and can we go to the conference room now? I think it's time we needed maps. We still need to think of several places in which to set up the ongeres, AA guns and SAM missiles and to pick my bias landing zone. And By the way captain who is the fleet admiral again?

Its Keys said Markus, almost makes you feel sorry for the soon to be victims, he tore apart covenant ships over twice his ships weight class pulse being out numbered and lived every time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **_kuat_** \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Admiral Carissa walked on to the bridge of the venetor star destroyer _Republic's sword _and looked around. "Dam it where is she," Carissa muttered under her breath. She had been searching for Adi Gallia for the past hour and hadn't found her yet. Granted this was a big ship but still! Not in the mess, not in her quarters, not on the bridge, not in the conference room just not anywhere like anybody else would be.

"Jake, any idea on where general Gallia is Carissa", asked . "I have been looking all over the kriffing ship for her. I need to figure out how she is going to deploy the ground forces when we get to the UEG planet."

"No idea, and are we really going to war with them?" Replied Jake. "This is basically tantamount to attacking a planet with no idea how many ships are there, what kind of equipment they have or force make up. The only thing we know for sure is that they use slug throwers. For all we know their slugthrowers could be on par or better that verpins! And from what I heard about the skirmish a frigate of theirs took out a venetor. "

"Yea I will admit this Is going to be bad," she answered," but they use rail guns how bad can they be ? At best 700 mega tons per a shot. Besides Intel says they have only 25 planets."

"May I point out we said the very same thing about their nuclear reactors? And I quote "Nuclear reactors? It's going to take them forever to get here on impulse." What did they do the traversed that distance in 3 minutes that same distance would have taken us 9 minutes? Now where to start with Intel. A) it wrong 90% of the time. B) They generally get what is not needed. C) The UNSC rely on secrecy to defend themselves, their security when it comes to nav data makes Coruscant's main computer's cyber defenses look. "Jake pauses for a moment as he considers his word choice." Like an everyday datapade that we use."

"Ah there you are admiral I've been looking for you. Stated a new voice. The admiral turned around and saw General Gallia walking over to them. Carissa first thought as Gallia walked through the door was not 'finally there she is ' it was ' she's hot'. Carissa quickly killed this thought and got down to business

"Likewise general, but you found me first so what did you want to ask". Said Carissa hoping to cover up her blushing by getting to what was at hand. Lucky for her Gallia did not seem to notice.

"I was looking for you to see how you would deploy you ships and perhaps the best way for me to land troops on the planet". Answered the general. "I know some admirals like to have a step by step plan so I thought it would be a good idea to get this over with now instead of later. "

"Ah you would be talking about admiral Doymfnic, right? "Asked Carissa. "The guy either is the greatest planer ever or is the greatest piece of scientific proof of the existence of luck in the history of existence."

"Well, when you say that he is not the first that comes to mind but he is a decent example. Gallia replied. And there is no such thing as luck, however I do not think its possible to plan a battle that well either. It's almost as if the separatist know their part of the battle and wants to play it well." She mussed. Oh and they are also sending general Unduli and her troops along as well."

"Oh not her anybody but her! I would take Skywalker along instead , obi-wan anybody really say her , Kit Fisto , Windu , and Yoda."

"Why?" Inquired Gallia, "it's not as if they are bad leaders."

"It's not that it's how they broadcast an aura of stuffness , how the make everything so much more formal , they make planning unbearable as well. " Carissa stopped talking and sighed ,"back to planning and before we get started on the general plan I will admit I have no idea what their orbital platforms do nor how capable their ships are. The end result is this plan need's to be flexible from us flat out smashing them , to us possibly being routed . the 2 spent the next 6 hours making plamaniry plans that could be easily adjusted depending on republic ship numbers and the UNSC's capabilities."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok I came back and tried to fix my grammer on this if anybody had issues with the last one pm me on a scale of one to 10 with one being no change and 10 be you go everthing on fixing the grammer

One problem I have always had with the fall of reach book is how did the ground based reactors mange to power the ODP's? I mean do they have a wire going from the reactors to the ODP's? No so how do they get power?

And yes this is me setting up the battle field for the ground side battle. And an explanation for how the defense is going to work. As my English teacher would say obvious foreshowing . and in advance no , there is not going to be any smut or such in this. Its just everybody has the thought of some people being hot but they never act on it. I am also trying to get some character development for better or worse.

And if you have the time spellcheak me I have a bad habit of misspelling stuff frequently and to the point that word can't make heads or tales of it . And Doymfnic is just a random series of letters I put together. We really do not know a whole lot about clone wars navel leaders or I don't know at least.

And on the names I'm probably not going to be too picky about , hell if somebody typed it before I put this out I would use the name UNSC Bum rush and yes that is shocking a real UNSC ship name.

And if I forgot to put a acronym on my bio page then tell me and I will fix that ASAP . Ok sleeping time (only up this late as I have a late start tomorrow, stayed up until 1 am tweaking this)

OK came back and tried to edit this for all the good it did , is this better for the people who took not of the bad grammar ?


	3. how it might happen

Well first things first

Thanks to ARC N7 for providing ship names . and josh roads .7712 , by the way i am so sorry i used you ship names and forgot to give you credit ! (runs a marathon in punishment, then fixes mistake )

Tell me if my horrid grammar drives you crazy while you read this ,If it does I am looking for a beta reader, assuming you are stupid enough to accept . preferably I want to con a friend into being beta but if I can't con my friend into it , which I probably can't I would like somebody else to beta read .

Still need planet names, system names, people names, let's see am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah going to hold off a little bit because if you want to throw in some ship class names you can , thanks again to ARC N7 for asking that question .

And if any other star wars halo crossovers writers feel like I'm copying them call plagrlisim on me and put me out of my misery .

For calefaction of a part of the chapter the Republic and UNSC are not at war **_YET_**

I think that's everything. And if you think I am updating too fast I do have track season coming up soon so I want to get out 5 or so chapters before then

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

How it might happen

" so can anybody come up with a way to make this defense better "? asked Elis looking are all of his senior officers , not that Rico was such an officer compared to the others.

"The only thing that I can think of to improve this is to give me command of the marines aboard the ODP's." Answered Rico who for once seemed to be serious for once. "Besides I think all of you would like it if I was out of your hair for a battle if one dose happen."

Elis paused as he listened to this, Rico, in his eyes was a terrible officer . granted the kid did have his moments like with the landing bias idea but, he also seemed to know how to hold a station in theory . Knowing Rico ,him knowing the theory behind something means he excels at such a thing. Then there was his ability to figure out thing stunningly fast, except combat on the ground.

" I would have to ask the people on the Platforms if they would accept you , for all I know they would be less tolerant of you than we are and through you out an airlock" . a moment of silence ensued after Elis stopped talking .

"That would be entertaining to watch ". commented Lindsey , "Knowing you Rico you could probably bloat your ego to the point that you could not fit through the air lock and you would become the new seal ."

"Well I don't know about you five but I'm going to go get something to eat "said Rico looking slightly upset and the idea of getting thrown out an airlock, or being teased about his sometimes egotistical manner. after he had left a new conversation began .

"So Bob has Rico figured out why you chose Bob? "Asked Elis , he knew why Bob was chosen as the AI's name. In fact he was the one of first to figure it out.

"No he hasn't, as is you are the one of the few that has that has . I would like you to keep it a secret." Answered the AI ." I mean there are only so many people interested in the old classic book series such as the one that I am named for. Honestly I wish I had chosen a skyrim name and figure . Many more people would have caught on, pulse I could then get away with the arrow joke."

Markus Looked up at the AI and to the Ai's horror and Elis's asked, "What is skyrim, and what do you mean by "arrow" joke ? "If an Ai could project a look of horror he did now.

With what appeared to be a stoic look bob's hologram turned to Elis ."Well major it appears that you are the only person who I can talk to about the classics with, bummer that everybody aboard is an uncultured savage "

Elis just flat out disregarded this and said to everybody else," I think Rico had the right idea about getting some chow , and while it may be bad we may very soon be eating survival rations . "

"I swear the new ones are even worse that the old ones". Rebecca said as she stood up with the others to walk to the mess. The ship's captain and Lt declined to join the marines, something about it being jar head hour in the mess. When they got there they saw just Marines, no navy just marines. Hell even the cooks were marines did not bold well considering the cooking skills of most. It was then that Rebecca caught the scent of bacon , wonderers, glories bacon! Finally something that may taste good in three years.

Elis sniffed the air and for once in years that he had been their he cried for the joy of being able to eat bacon. The last time he had eaten bacon had been 5 years ago, before he got stationed on ships.

"18 months and you guys come in during jarhead hour for the first time, sad" . Rebecca, Lindsey , and Elis all wiped their head's around and looked at Rico. "Hold on a sec sir", Rico turned around and bellowed, "Major on deck ". Everybody with a hand free saluted , and the marines with no hands free made them free , except the cooks.

Elis snapped out of his shock ,looked Rico in the eye and asked ," Di-did you organize this ? "

"Every Saturday at 2:30 – 3:30 for the last year and a half, I may have told you and the other senior officers if you guys didn't keep busting my ass". Answered Rico," besides I got you bacon , egg's hash browns, pancake's waffles , steaks, and well everything else that I can't think of ."

"Hey I never busted your ass." Said Lindsey , "hell I tried to moderate it fairly often. "

"Maybe on the moderate part, however you were the one who "reconquestioned " the stakes for the first Jarhead hour." Replied Rico," pulse you got me in trouble for "smuggling" its not smuggling its increasing moral but beer is different and you guys have never figured out who smuggles that . by the way you too may want to get in line before Elis he looks like he's going to take everything." Rico started to walk over to the severing area to get his lunch.

The senior officers got their food and sat down together at a table. Elis then asked" I have to ask Rico but how the hell did you get Bacon on board ? I have issues getting bullets and toilet paper."

"It's simple once you know who to talk to for certain things , and if you have something to trade. Example toilet paper which you noticed is a pain in the as to get. Fresh fruit is a nice one to, but I can't grow trees onboard a ship. With the exception of _Infinity. _Having friends in supply who owe you a few favors also helps. If it helps on ships there is a black market for toilet paper, stuffs almost as good as gold."

Everybody stopped at the notion of toilet paper being gold. "Is that the reason for the seeming never ending shortage of toilet paper?" Asked Lindsey looking at Rico with a sudden loathing .

"Nope I have never touched the majors Requisitions of toilet paper, or the actual supply. The seemingly endless shortage of toilet paper is why there is such a high demand for it. If you look over in cargo pod 3 crates 34,35, and 36 they are full of toilet paper . Then there's another 20 or so crates full of useful trading goods." Rico stared at them with a smuge smile." Recipes are also a good thing to trade but you can't ever use them again with the same person, hell half of my foot locker is full of them. "

They all sat their talking for the next thirty minutes , by the time this is done the marines had cleaned up the Kitchen , stashed their cooking supplies and left .suddenly Rico spoke "Ok we need to clean up the dishes before any navy personal get in here. If only so they don't get pissed at us. And I still need to finish shaving."

After they finished washing their dishes they went to do what they normally do until they arrived at the Rohan system with another 11 ships. A few minutes after exciting slip-space major Elis comes up to the bridge and walks up to the captain. "So captain what's the general plan for any upcoming battles? "

"Do you mean a battle in this system? Or on a larger scale? because here were just going to swing shot between the planets and moons faster than they can get their shots off , hopefully " responded Markus " that or harass them until we get reinforcements ."

"I meant on a larger schedule, reinforcements form Reach, Brimarland or some other place." said Elis "after looking over the numbers of ships they have I am not too eager to defend a planet with what we have. Guess I still have bad memories of the Human covenant war and getting blasted form orbit ".

"Well fleetcom has already started to assemble another 240 ships to send out here, Cole and Keys have divided up the 39 autumn cruisers that Cole brought out between the _wars end _and _heavy rain _both of which were Huricaians eye_. _Then they formed 2 quick response forces of sorts, it will take them about an hour to get to one of the 30 systems nearby and provide support. Markus stars out the window towards the colony," I also heard they have started to reassemble Cole's, Lauterback's and Stanforth's fleets again."

"They really want to be ready don't they? " asked Elis , " I can truly understand but it seems like a little much , even during the human covenant wars start this would seem like a little much ."

"What is the biggest battle you ever fought in Major"? Asked Markus looking at Elis with suddenly cool calculating eyes with a bit of frozen anger.

"Caernarvon easy, "replied Elis ," I was gound sided when 2 or 3 assault carries made it through , most horrific fight of the war .Following only the ferocity at Earth "

"The 3 assault carries got through at Caernarvon because somebody said, " the nuclear mine field is big enough , 200 more won't help " I am telling you thoughs 200 more nuclear mines would have destroyed another 20 assault carries , 4 super carriers and a bunch of other ships that got through and would have prevented the navy form paying in blood to stop them." Said Markus in a slightly angry voice. "And that was only possible as they had to fight through all of our little traps in system that slaughter would not have happened if the covenant could just jump up close to the planet, like the republic currently can. When the fact that they do not have to deal with shit loads of mines then comes into play they will have an advantage."

"Calm down calm down, i didn't mean any offence." Said Elis, waving his hands is submission. "I'm just saying it's a little early to be doing that, we may get lucky and have this just blow over. Emphases on the lucky but still."

Elis got ready to leave but stopped and turned toward comms "right need to talk to the guy in charge of the ODP's marine contingent, see if I can temporarily transfer Rico over." He muttered under his breath.

As he got into the comm station he saw that only the comm officer was in there. "Lt Madison could you get me a line to the head man for the ODP's?"

"yes sir , give me a minute or 2 to find him " Madison began to push a series of button and then had to track down the commander of the marine garrisons on the ODP's ."Bringing up colonel Mitchel Stevenson "

"I have 8 ODP's that I need to prep for a possible invasion , what do you want and make it quick major ,? " Mitchel looked slightly ticked .

"Major Elis sir, I have a Lt who wants to transfer temporary over to the ODP's , LT Hernandez Rico. Would his transfer be ok " . at the Meitchen of a transfer the colonel's facer assumed a more ticked off look until he head Lt Hernandez Rico .

"Major, I will gladly accept the help of Rico .he's one of the few marines who really knows how to defend any kind of space station. If I could pull the strings he would be at least a major, and helping me here. Send him over; I could really use his help in prepping the ODP's until they're ready." Mitchel said in answer to the major's question. "However you have to take captain Erin, decent set of boots on the ground , absolutely helpless in leading the defense of any orbital platform ."

"I have to ask but what did Rico do to earn your respect and vice versa?" inquired Elis", all I get from him is trouble . "

I'll tell you later right now I need to finish preparing the other 6 ODP's , colonel Mitchel out ". Responded the colonel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello and welcome to HNE (holonet news network aka a star wars news network ) for the next hour we are going to be discussing whether or not the republic should go to war with the UNSC". Carissa and several clones had decided to watch this debate on the basis of the debaters being mostly wrong then assuming the opposite and compared to inlets work it may even be better. "With me today is captain Tarkin of the GAR , and Padme Amidala of the galactic senate . as lady's go first , we will let Padme go first with why or why not we should go to war." The long winded news anchor finally stopped talking , it would be interesting to see what kinds of questions he would ask them.

"so Amidala , what reasons do you think we have for not going to war ? Started the anchor .

"My first issue with going to war with the people of the UNSC is that its not necessary, second being that if every time there was a ; diplomatic incident, skirmish , or a fist fight we went to war the republic would have fallen apart years ago ". answered Amidala ," They were simply attempting to provide medical aid to the people of Cato Nedemia ,And the material that they accessed a few weeks ago did not go to the CIS . Granted hacking into the GAR database is not the most peaceful of actions but they had a right. We have millions of ships to their what ? 200? "Asked Amidala looking at Tarkin .

"My apologies senator however I am not privy to the information, however from a military perspective we don't know how capable they are. If you had told me that one of their frigates could literally crush a Venetor into a few hundred pieces and remain intact I would have laughed and called you insane? "Said Tarkin ,"we have to keep in mind that they are also from the unknown regions , we have no idea how big they are . Their UNSC could protect a few dozen or a few hundred. And I honestly think that we should take care of the CIS then go destroy the UNSC , its not a good idea to wage a war on 2 fronts ."

"Well it seems some mongrel's know how to fight a war for once " commented a clone . Carissa continued to watch the discussion, and tarkin did have a point. The UNSC could field ships over 1000 meters in length, getting such ships off the ground would be exceedingly difficult . Then there's the fact that the all know UNSC planets did not have any shipyards.

"Tarkin if I may ask what reason do we have to go the war ?" requested the anchor .

Well the primary thing is the skirmish , and then the hack attack" answered Tarkin with a hint of venom in his voice " then theirs the fact that we look weak , if we don't hit them back they may then keep pushing and pushing us . They have also been offering more medical aid to worlds controlled by the CIS. I personally believe that they have already picked a side , the only thing keeping us from engaging them is the question how capable are they ? and how big are they really ?"

"Honestly , considering how fast they smashed past the firewall's For the GAR they could have shuffled thought them discreetly ". Said Amidala," That or the grossly overestimated the fire wall. That is the sole reason that I have that would indicate we should go to war, but I do not believe that war would help."

" Amidala , if there were a war aginst the UNSC how do you think we would fair ?" questioned the Anchor ,

"That is not my area of expertise, I can only tell you that it will lead to more pointless death and destruction ". Replied Amidala "however I would be shocked if they have the forces to hold the republic at bay. "

"Your opinion Tarkin"

"I belive that we will march over them , they are primitive who use slugthrowers ". Said tarkin " if we could not defeat these primitives in space then we will capture their worlds and win there.

"Thank you both for your time however the allocated time slot has been taken up . This is HNE news anchor malm floukie signing off for the night ."

Jake turned off the tv and said " well , if the news held true to form then well have a long hard slog ahead of us.

Jake they use slugthrowers , how in the 9 corillian hells are they going to stop us

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok so for the upcoming battle I would like it if somebody with actual battle field experience could help me with it , make it more … real ditto for the Air force , If nobody can come forward I will not be surprised because I have a small fan following and the chances of somebody in the military or formerly in the military reading this is unlikely although if there is I would like you input

And sorry about any grammer erroers but I want to get this out before Monday so I stayed up late typing , I also have gone through and added quotation marks on the first chapter

Oh and I need a humiliating manner in which to kill off a chacter , a friend has asked me to make his brother a chacter and kill him off in an embarrassing manner , Examples heart attack at a round whizzing by 20 ft away from his head or something like that . this will probably be a onetime thing so take the opportunity but it needs to be embarssing . also not after this I may stop updateing due to being dead . me my friend and his brother have an ongoing joke of planning varying ways to kill eachother and get away with it so if I don't update for a year assume that im dead , but I dout that he will kill me


	4. the start of war

Yes I know I need to work on grammar I have always worked on grammar ,grammer is one of the reasons that I do not have all A's in school . grammar is my bane in life contently screwing with me so

**_STOP SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT IT ! I ALREADY HAVE 5 REVIEWS SAYING THAT I NEED BETTER GRAMMER AND IF SOMBODY COMMENTS ON CHAPTER 1 SAYING " YOU NEED BETTER GRAMMER " LET ME COME BACK AND FIX IT FIRST !_**

Ok now that that's out of my system on to the thanks

First up josh roads .7712 who last chapter I forgot to give credit to for the names , _wars end _and _heavy rain _.

The 7th demon of razor I like it but … I have overpowered the UNSC as is , again I want to give the republic a chance . however **_IF_** I continue this past yavian I may make them a ship class as the empire at least has something to revile it .

Arc n7 good idea however upon reflection I realize I would be copying nightstalker's eagles. as I do not want clams of plagiarism to fly around I should probably not use them.

I also want to ask you guy's dose it bother you that I put " bunny quotes " inside quotation marks for talking " if so PM me and I will change that to something .

Let's see here vent cheak thanks cheak , what am I forgetting …. Ah it'll come to me …. Eventually

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rico steps off the pelican of the last ODP with his tablet in hand. He then sees both colonel Mitchel and major Elis talking. as Rico walks up he heard Elis say " so now that everything's done being cheeked over can you tell me what Rico did to earn your respect ? " Rico sees an opportunity too good to let go, he brings up a word processor and in the biggest font possible types something for Mitchel to say.

Mitchel saw what Rico had typed and without hesitation or any change in expression reads aloud "he secured a supply of angle soft toilet paper, bacon and fresh fruit. What else do you need to do to get the respect of you CO's? "(Commanding officer)

Elis sits there staring at Mitchel as if he was serious, he then asks "what the hell did you put him through to that blessed toilet paper? ". As Elis says this tears come to his eyes at the thought of not using the shit that the navy calls toilet paper .

Mitchel improvises and said "I locked him in a brig cell full of survival rations, with Lucy for 3 days. I honestly don't know what was worse for him, listening to Lucy for 3 days or eating the survival rations. "Mitchel makes a discreet motion with his left hand, a button tap with the sign for weapons down. Rico sees this, clears the text form his tablet and puts it away. "Oh Rico perfect timing, you can tell the major what was worse, Lucy or the survival rations? "said Mitchel in a commanding voice , but know only for a few, this is the ' make shit up for fun voice ' .

" Lucy was easily worse than the rations , don't get me wrong she is hot has hell but , " Rico pause for a moment to remember Lucy's degrees " when they have a degree in slip-space physics , nuclear engineering , physics , chemistry , mechanical engineering on second thought I'm just going to say all engineering fields , and calculus a little bit of the sexy lady disappears from you head . Then there's the fact that she never shut up during the 3 days, and it was technical talk like the quadratic formula, synthetic division and so on. When the colonel opened the door I was legitimately thinking of suicide! End result was either I get what he wants form the toilet paper market as he called it or I go back in the room, with her. "

Elis looks at the pair trying to determine if they were faking this. He knew that Rico claimed that he has a bad poker face and as such never plays poker or jokes like this. Mitchel was different; he was a colonel meaning that he probably wasn't joking. Elis stairs at them for a few more seconds until they both started laughing.

While laughing Mitchel managed to say "oh my god you believed us for a couple of seconds! I thought you had Rico under you command for a year and a half by now." Elis's face reddens as the pair continued to laugh. After the to stop laughing Mitchel said " what Rico really did to get my respect was when he took command of a space station's garrison after everybody else above him panicked or died . He held what the Brutes had failed to take before he was put in charge. He managed to both rally the garrison and lead them through a bloody battle until reinforcements arrived 5 hours later. Despite the numbers that the brutes were throwing at them. Hell if memory serves then I put a bullet through a chieftain's head before it smashes Rico with its hammer."

"I still say that if we had one more mag each we would have been fine " cuts in Rico " You came in the second my gun clicked dry with my last mag, and yes Elis this is how the Colonel earned my respect and me not playing tricks on him."

Elis stares at Rico for a few moments in shear disbelief, how could this clown mange to hold off for 5 hours against a fleet of brutes. Elis then starts to laugh at them "funny, you guys nearly had me there. For real this time , what did Rico do?" Mitchel holds his hand out for Rico's tablet, He then pulls up a report on the tablet and hands it to Elis.

Elis spends a few seconds looking over the report. Everything from the official Seals to the timetables was correct; this was cold hard proof of what Rico did. " I-I I have trouble believing this , I mean , Its Rico. " stammered Elis , " all he ever dose is play pranks over and over again ."

"First few weeks after I transferred Rico over to My ODP I was wondering the same thing, "said Mitchel "after looking over the reports I noticed there was a pattern to the pranks. Every one of them could be replaced with ordinance, used to stall the enemy, or make the enemy helpless in a boarding situation. Most of his pranks are him testing out theories and how to hold an area or retake them. One month for a combat simulation in war games. We had Rico and 2 company's attempt to hold an ODP against a division. In this Simulation I saw him modify all of his pranks so they were lethal. In a real combat situation only 3 companies would have been able to walk away."

"Rico is a shit all offensive commander, however in holding out in a helpless situation on ground he knows, you have to get rid of him by bombardment or numbers". Mitchel continued "If I had my way he would be a major in charge of his own group of ODP's, only issue is that you can't make a jump from warrant officer to major just like that."

"I beg to differ on the offensive bit , if I know where I am going and what I'm doing then I'm ok ." said Rico once Mitchel stopped talking , It's when I am dropped on the ground with no Intel , no time to make a plan , and inaccurate if existent maps . If I have good Intel, decent maps, and know the composition of at least half of my forces then I'm good. "

"Yea Rico is more of a defensive fighter ". Said Mitchel "give him maps of a position to hold, troop strength, and the rest of that stuff; and he will last all day. He is the kind of person I want on an ODP "

"What can you tell me about this captain Erin that you're transferring for Rico?" asked Elis "is she overly aggressive? A poor leader? What do you not like about her? "

"A, she is constantly flirting with everybody. B, she is very aggressive, verging on psychotic, meaning she if very bad on defense .C when her helmet pops off I have seen firefights stop cold. D nobody on her ODP respects her, generally a death sentence for people aboard an ODP. "Answered Mitchel, "but who doesn't hate the women who constantly flirts with you but you know nobody can touch them. However most of the marines were in the same battle as Rico during the perversely stated battle, he has their respect. "The 3 continued to talk for 15 minute about things varying from equipment and a possible evac zone for the ODP's if they got destroyed. after wrapping up the conversation the 3 went their separate ways , Elis going down to the planet , Mitchell going over to Poramium to command its ODP's , and Rico staying on one of the 2 over Victoria.

After the 2 left, Rico went to the command center in order to get in contact with the fleet commodore. Both Rico and Mitchel wanted to talk to the fleet commodore about a possible way to improve the ODP's chances of repealing boarding craft or fighter strikes. Along the way he saw his old friend Charlie, Rico then called to Charlie "hey Frances where you been " . Charley turned around with a look of near pure fury; he looked ready to drop 6 years KP duty on whoever just called him Frances. That was until he saw Rico.

Rico you call me that when others are around then you're going to be breathing vacuum. "Stated Charlie "however it is good to see you again, but the captain got transferred so I need to get to the Command center. " after Charlie said this he then put 2 and 2 together and got 4 . " Wait, did you get transferred to the Helmsdeep ?"

"Agg , what is with this system and having things named after stuff in lord of the rings !? ." Rico all but shouted, after a few moments and a sigh he said , " sorry i shouldn't have shouted , and yes I am you new co ." Charley's face light up at the fact that Rico was commanding

Well, at least we have somebody who knows what they are doing from the start. "Commented Charlie "Although, you're not going to be running around placing you traps all over the dam place. Sad for any borders, they don't get to experience getting screwed over by your 'Pranks' . "

Ok 2 thing's " said Replied Rico " A , you're going to be in the Command center since you're here , If only because your better at that kind of stuff than me .B , didn't I show everybody how to set up all of the traps slash pranks ?"

**" **dam it , I forgot you knew I was good at managing stuff . " commented Charlie , " and you've only had 3 years to come up with better traps since you got transferred . "

"I have been working on improving my pranks," said Rico " but unlike Mitchel my other CO's pounded my ass into the ground for them . The net result of that is no significly better pranks." the pair of old friends continued to chat as they went up to the command center to talk to the commodore.

"Hey Fred guess who's back? "asked Rico as he and Charlie arrived at the command center . Fred turned around to look at Rico then turned back around to his work station. "Don't worry I'm just here temporarily, that means no pranks are going to be pulled."

Fred now turns on the intercom and says over the entire station "Marines of the 145th bloody fort company I come with a warning, Rico is back. To any newbies to the company over the last 3 years watch out for pranks ranging from the fire suppressing stuff going off to gravity being increased ." after turning off the intercom Fred turned to Rico and asked ," so why are you here ? Wait did Mitchel put you in charge? "

"Yea he did, and don't look so depressed. It's temporary for now. "Answered Rico, "besides how many pranks could I set up in a day or 2? Unnoticed anyway."

"I don't know you only got caught after the pranks remember?" said Fred", I don't know if you could set up 5 of your pranks in 5 minutes or 5 days."

People always say that I'm arrogant and I am, but I'm arrogant for a ,reason. answered Rico " You could count the frequency of the tricks, track me through the cameras every day , hell even sew a tracker to my boots to see how long it takes me to set up one of my traps in a certain area . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ republic fleet currently in transit /\/\/\/\

"So what are we expecting when we get to the target? "Asked a clone," I mean we're taking about 100 ships total. Surely they would not be able to repel that with what? 12 ships?"

"First as Tarkin pointed out they could defend a few dozen to a few hundred worlds, net result of that and shoddy Intel is they may get reinforcements" . Answered jake , " second , we have no idea how destructive their orbital platforms a, third 10 of them are just transport ships . "

"Yea but they have the metamorphous cluster behind them," responded the trooper. " surely that would limit them to at best 50 systems ."

"I won't deny that, but we still don't know how their 'slip-space' works. "Replied Jake," there's no telling what they could do with slip-space. Hell I once heard a scantest theorizing that they could execute pinpoint jumps. Just come up right beside a capital ship and unload everything without aiming."

"Right, and they can also go straight through the maw too ." retorted the trooper," honestly commander , if some scientist said that the sun shined out somebody's rear end you would believe them."

"I was trained to never underestimate my opponent, the few times I have I've paid dearly." Retorted Jake" I just don't want to see another promising subornit crash and burn just because of their arrogance."

The 2 clones continue to argue for the next 30 minutes. The only reason that the argument stopped was the announcement over the intercom "30 minutes until we arrive at target system, everybody to your assigned stations and prep for combat "

"Well finish this later trooper "said Jake "assuming your still alive and don't get yourself killed in combat. " 20 minutes later they exit hyperspace, and see double the number of ships they expected.

"I'm reading 3 cruisers, 6 destroyers, and 15 frigates of varying sizes." shouted the sensors operator over the din of voices.

"Hmm that's nearly double what we expected " commented Carissa " well Jake , it appears that you were right about Intel doing a kriffing bad job again , but at least they didn't bundle it as badly as last time ."

/\/\/\/\/\ UNSC fleet, aboard the **ALMEGEDONS BLADE/\/\/\/\**

"Commodore Ably , 100 ship just popped up , I think it was the republic fleet that the ESWS picked up ." shouted the sensor officer

Shit, commodore Henrick Abely cursed. If only they had waited a day, another day and reinforcements would have arrived from Caernarvon. " get all ships to rally at the planet closet to them, pilots to their ships , arm all non-nuclear weapons. And call in Admiral Keys, we're going to need him .

/\/\/\/

Sorry for the evil cliff hanger

And is toilet paper going to keep showing up? Yes people ***** about things like that . bad food , bad service ,places stinking ect so im going to be real and have people complain about such things , especially the toilet paper .

In my opinion this chapter is crap . this may have something to do that I don't know how to build up to a climax very well , but as with everything else in life , sometimes you just need to jump . if you keep waiting for the "right " moment or until you are "ready " you will never do it . in the event that you guys don't get what I'm saying . sorry for a crap chapter , but I just don't know how to build this up very well criticism is very wanted. no complements only ways in which i can improve ... besides grammer i know i always need work there and proabaly will for the rest of my life. also i will soon start feeding this stuff to a beta reader , i just wanted to get this out there as both me and my beta are busy with school projects.

I don't sopsoue that anybody know the proper terminology for a sensor officer ? if you do PM me to fix that , or send a email to the republics war at yhaoo . c o m no spaces in case you don't have a fanfic account , and please no spam its annoying to have so shift ligimit things from crap .

In this story for what I have in mind I need to not over power the unsc , the current factors I have on restraining the power of the UNSC are moral's , and ship size . as such I cannot have anything bigger than an infinity , and I'm probably pushing the limit with the number of infinity's and Hurricane's eye class ships as is.

the ship class should be up later this week . and most starwars tubrolasers are about 50 megatons . I will not be drawing upon recomdations for starwars ship classes as there are enough already . also i belive i fixed most of the timeline , if you see anything there tell me . either by pm , review and now email

also i realize im cheating on the word count do the the ship classes , wops .

oh and ARC N7 i'm going to be honest with you and anybody who reads this, despite speaking English for my entire life you probably have a better grasp of english than i do . sadly


	5. unsc ships , weapons , vehicles

Not I will not use Joules , gigajoules or anything like that I am a perfectionist and would have to look up the equations to get the amount of power equal to what I want, as such I will just be descriptive. The sole exception is megatons as that is used to describe how explosive something is

Also I really did not read over this as writing this was very monotsous , and I really don't expect anybody to look at anything except for when it comes up . so I just fixed the stuff that word spotted , and before anybody complains you try to think up of this much crap from ship armaments , to vehicles , to infantry weapons , and the ships themselves

Also some general announcements at the bottom. oh and sorry for the false hope of this being an actual chapter .

**And I woule highly recommend that you don't read this , I could not get my friend to beta this ( he is still working on the first 4 chapters ) and this is a lot of boring technecial detail , about 6000 words of it. Maybe the ships but nothing else. main reson i am putting this up is so your not lost on unsc capiblities , in adition to the fact that my beta hates spoilers so he need to read throug all the chapters first , this is ment to give him time to do that .  
><strong>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ship weapons and equipment

**Heavy Holly repeating class MAC** – A combination of a coil gun and the holly rail ( fictional I made this up so do not look it up) gun theory . This MAC fires a 600 ton projectile has an impact equal to 600 mega tons and are capable of firing 3 round burst when fully charged . The rate of fire depends of how much energy is going to the capacitors.

**Light Holly Class MAC** – The light Holly MAC Fires a 300 ton projectile and has an impact equal to 300 megatons. It is also capable of firing 3 round burst when fully charged. The rate of fire depends of how much energy is going to the capacitors .

**Onger** – An Onger is a light MAC turret firing a 25 ton slug with an impact output of a 5 megaton explosion. These are utilized as the UNSC "melee weapon" in close in ship to ship combat. An Ongers rounds have been known to fly clean through phantoms in the past . The output would be higher if the onger had a larger barrel, allowing implementation of both rail and coil gun firing systems .

**Trebuchets** – Trebuchets are double the size of the ongers and it fire's a 50 ton Round and its impact is equal to 60 megatons, this is possible by utilizing both holly's rail gun theory and normal coil gun design

**Howitzer missile pods** – 20 missiles' per a pod each with a denotation of 15 megatons.

**Blue missile pods **– 20 missiles' per a pod each with a denotation of 90 megatons, these are used to make way for howitzer missiles when nukes are not an option. Due to how expensive blue missiles are they are generally used only with stealth frigates and prowlers. They have earned the name blue for the blue plasma that appears when they denote. They are used in place of plasma torpedoes in situation where the ability to knock out multiple ships shielding is necessary.

**Dagger missiles** – Dagger missiles are stealth nuclear missiles capable of delivering a 900 Megaton blast . They also blind the sensors of most ships with a large cloud of radiation, in addition to disabling unshielded ships with an EMP.

**Rome Mines** – Rome mines are nuclear mines capable of delivering a 70 megaton blast, a radiation cloud, and EMP .

**Plasma Flack launcher** – This is a launcher that launches EMP bombs that disrupts Plasma torpedoes

**50mm CIWS** – The 50 mm CIWS (close in weapons system) are rapid fire gun capable of firing explosive rounds for anti-Star fighter operation , or solid rounds for anti-missile purposes. The 50mm CIWS have a range of 2 km.

**AML 75** – The AML 75 fires a laser that superheats most missiles to the point of implosion, it has an effective range of 6 km

**600 ton heavy MAC round** - The heavy round usually impacts with about 600 megatons, and thanks to thrusters and an internal guidance system built into the round it is capable of adjusting 10-20 degrees depending on the range.

**600 ton heavy MAC hollow point** – The heavy hollow point normally impacts with about 600 megatons. The ensuing explosion is due to a chemical weaponizeing agent within the spent uranium projectile , and it cause an explosion equal to 250 megatons . Thanks to thrusters and an internal guidance system built into the round is capable to adjustment of 10-20 degrees depending on the range.

**300 ton MAC round** – The Light rounds usually impacts with about 300 megatons. thanks to thrusters and an internal guidance system built into the round is capable to adjustment of 10-20 degrees depending on the range.

**300 ton Mac hollow point** – The light hollow point hit's with about 300 megatons. The ensuing explosion is due to a chemical compound weaponnizeing spent uranium in projectile and then cause an explosion equal to a 150 megaton nuke . Due to thrusters and an internal guidance system built into the round , it is capable to adjusting 10-20 degrees depending on the range.

**MK 4 Plasma torpedo launchers** – The MK 4 UNSC plasma torpedo launcher fires a guided ball of plasma capable of 120 degree turns. They have an equivalent yielded of roughly 50 megatons after cutting through several layers of hull and deck . Rate of fire varies but they can normally be charge and fired in 2 – 6 seconds .

**Mk1 partial cannon** – The partial cannon can fire 10 times in a minute , and has a yield of 150 megatons. Sadly it is an incredibly short range weapon, but it is currently equipped to several autumn class cruisers for more testing. They are intended to replace ongers and trebuchets .

**NOVA Bomb – **By far the most destructive weapon in the armory of the UNSC, the nova bomb is the weapon to use when facing overwhelming odds. With its denotation of 284 gigatons nothing but a black hole or a star can withstand theses bombs. They do however have a 5 minute arming sequence to prevent misfires of obvious reasons .

**NOVA round** - The nova round is very special and expensive round that was in development toward the end of the human covenant war, it is an explosive MAC round that is fired into the middle of an excessively large fleet by a battle cruiser or larger class class of ship. Like nova bombs they takee 5 minutes to arm to prevent the accidently destruction of a planet. Only the highest Ranking Admirals have the ability to fire one of theses.

**Energy projector** – Energy projectors are equipped to capital ships of the UNSC over 2000 meters in length or on carriers. They pack the equivalent yield of 1500 megatons, however you are a sitting duck when it is in use. The projector however has a range just short of the maximum effective range of MK 1 ODP's so being a sitting duck dose not matter.

**Pocket supper MAC** – Pocket Super Macs fire 1200 ton slugs of metal at roughly 12 % the speed of light, no nuclear hollow points as theses would be pointless. They are the most destructive , ship-mounted weapon in the UNSC armory that is not a bomb. While some of the bigger covenant ships can withstand a shot , the one following up the first shot generally cleans it up . They are not repeating due to the fact that such an excessive rate of fire would burn out the capacitors and coils .

** Pillar of autumn class reactor setup** – The Autumn reactor setup is capable of propelling an autumn class heavy cruiser up to speeds exceeding that of most heavy frigates . The use of multiple reactors to produce a manganic field to contain the plasma in the reactors, and uses a laser to cool the reactors are the main reasons for such power . The use of the lasers mean the more power you crank out the more you can cool the engines, however the lasers do have their own coolant and limits as well.

**Reach class reactor setup** – Reach reactor setups are aboard most destroyer and lesser ship classes. Theses like the Pillar of autumn class reactor use lasers to cool them, but also make use of coolant and generate a magnetic fields to contain the plasma.

**Titanium EEAP armor** – This has become the mainline armor plating for UNSC ships. Generally the armor reflects 15-45 % of an energy blast depending on the angle of impact, and absorbing horrendous amounts of punishment before being rendered useless(EEAP = Energy and Explosive ablative plating)

**ECM pods** – Electric counter measure pods when running cold are capable of making a ship near invisible with all main systems shut down without a stealth coating . When running hot they make several sensor discrepancies' so ships cannot get an easy lock, and on occasion not know where to shoot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Space , air and ground vehicles **

**Mammoth Mobile siege/ antiaircraft platform **– Mammoth's are armed with SAM missile pods , a mini-MAC, and it carryies an armory. The mammoth is utilized as a mobile base ,a mobile resupply point, a mobile airbase , or a hospital . Sometimes depending on how it is being used a mammoth may also carry vehicles such as a Sasquatch tank, or wasp.

**Shark gunship – ** Shark gunships are the successor to the vulture . The shark is armed with 4 auto cannons , 20 cruise missiles , and 2 105 mm cannons , and reloadable rocket mortars . The main advantage of the shark over the vulture is it takes 15 seconds to go a mile , not 15 minutes .

**Pelican drop/gunship – **The armament of a pelican's varies depending on its role , but its main armaments are 2 chin mounted 30mm Gatling guns , 8 fuselage mounted air to ground missiles , 8 air to air missiles , and the option of mounting more cannons or rocket pods on the wing's .

**Sasquatch tanks –** The embodiment of UNSC armor , the sasquatch tank can devastate anything the covenant have with the exception of the scarbe . They are armed with two 105mm cannons a single turret , and 1 80 mm canister gun for anti-infantry purposes. The second 105 mm cannon serves as an anti-air craft gun.

**Mantises – **The Mantises is a bipedal walker armed with one heavy machine gun, 5 rocket launchers with the capability to lock onto objects and 4 reloads. They also have shielding to increase their durability, making them a massive threat on the battle field is not destroyed quickly .

**Lighting bombers **– A space born flyer, but also atmospheric flight capable, the lighting bomber runs circles around anything that fly's . It's sole issue is that it's about as maneuverable as a SOVIE (think I spelt it right ). The lighting can carry up to 30 nuclear missiles in addition to the 14 anti-fighter missiles, forward and rear mounted chain guns it carries. The nukes can also be replaced by 90 anti-fighter missiles , 60 high explosive guided bombs or some combination of the 3 missile types .

**Broadswords – **Capable of matching if not outrunning all know covenant fighters, the broadswords is the current space and air supeority fighter of the UNSC. Broadswords carry two 30mm rotary cannons, and 16 anti-fighter missiles. Their shielding is also state of the art in the fact that they can take 2 direct hits from anti-fighter missiles and live**.**

**Wasp – **Much like its predecessor, ( the hornet ) the wasp is a quick , nimble , and powerful close in fire support gunship .The wasp notable in the fact that it doesn't level the entire block while providing support(like the shark) , instead it provides accurate close up fire support. Wasp are armed with two 30mm chain guns firing a combination of explosive, incendiary, and armor piercing rounds. It is also armed with 8 anti-vehicle missiles and 8 anti-personal missiles**.**

**Otter **– The vehicle destined to replace the warthog, the otter is a 4 wheeled machine slightly larger than the warthog . This also has the versatility of warthog in being equipped with different weapon systems I.E. LAAG, Rockets , gauss cannons ect . The key difference is that the otter can generate a temporary shield when coming under heavy fire, and the far more durable armor plating of the warthog. Although it is having issues replacing the Warthog on account of the number of warthogs in use across the UNSC (numbering in the millions. ).

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Infantry weapons and equipment**

**MDW 12** – The MDMW -12 has become the premier marksmen rifle of the UNSC , with a 42 round clip this weapon fires 8x50 mm round , It has been shown to down the shielding of a Brut chieftain in 7 shots. The extremely high rate of acceleration is only possible thanks to the magnetic coils in the Barrel . Most marksmen prefer to use this rifle with an extended clip , allowing 60 rounds per clip . This is also a favorite of marines as ammunition is more interchangeable. This rifle also has the option to add on a 40mm grenade launcher , or 3 round shotgun .

**Raver 8** – the raver is the only weapon in years to approach being able to replace the M7 smg . the raver fires 15 12.7x40 mm explosive rounds per second from its 45 round top loaded clip .

**M6 series** – all the pistols in the m6 series fire 12.7X40 mm rounds. It also has a variety of clip sizes , first being the 12 round Magazine , the extended 20 round mag , and finally the Raver 8 mag . The raver 8 Mag is generally no preferred to be used as it makes the M6 ungodly unwieldy. Most of the time the M6 series will fire explosive rounds however it also fires incendiary and tracer rounds. The M6 series has been in service for nearly 2 century's .

**TCM 40** – the TCM 40 is a 30 caliber double barrel machine gun . It has earned the nick-name confetti maker due to its 40 round per a second rate of fire . This LMG has 2 separate mag's with 120 bullets each. This ageing weapon was brought back into service because if its capability to mulch an elite in shipmaster armor in 2 seconds.

**Ozar 3** – the ozar 3 fires a 8x50 mm round in a 42 round clip and 60 in the expanded clip. Generally fired in short burst this is the premier rifle used by UNSC forces . you can also carry an under slug grenade launcher , shotgun , or flamethrower . Its ammo is also compatible with that of the MDW 12

**LAU-65D/SGM-151**- a missile launcher carrying 8 missiles . this missile launcher system has been in service for nearly 30 years . all 8 of the high explosive missiles ( ok are there any other kinds of missiles ? do we load concrete into missiles ? i don't think so . so when I say missile assume high explosive , ditto for rockets ) are capable of locking on to ground positions , vehicles and airborne units.

M247 General Purpose Machine Gun- one of 4 main line UNSC infantry machine guns the m247 is a portable machine gun utilized in guerrilla warfare or in positions that can generally fall back . this is just a cut down version of the m247 heavy machine gun . M247H Heavy Machine Gun – the primary defensive turret of the UNSC the m247h fires 12.7 mm high velocity/explosive rounds . M41 rocket launcher- sporting a 2 102 mm surface to surface or surface to air missile the M41 is the preferred rocket launcher of most UNSC forces , say the air force for obvious reasons . M8A Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle - the m8 nonlinear rifle is much like its predecessor , the only major difference is the power and the number of shots in the portable battery packs . the M8 is capable of destroying a mantises in 1 shot , and the now interchangeable battery packs carry 12 shots. M33 grenade launcher – a 4 round revolving grenade launcher, the m33 is the preferred grenade launcher of the UNSC for boarding operations and assaulting enemy bases. The m33 fires 40 mm high-explosive incendiary grenades .( since I'm lazy but have to get an image in your head , goggle NS2 grenade launcher ) ARC-920 – sometimes called the rail gun the ARC-920 is an extremely high powered rail gun , Sometimes when a HVT(high value target ) needs taking down for sure the ARC is used to do this . Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Materiel – the srs 99 has been in service for many years , and has not found any decent rivals for a replacement . Firing 14.5X 114 mm rounds , there's not many living things that can withstand the punch on the SRS-99 . Tgt 81 – a gauss turret firing 41x 150 mm rounds , this is an anti-veichal turret utlyzed by the UNSC to halt armored sorties into UNSC cities . M739 Light Machine Gun – better known as the SAW( Squad assult weapon ) the saw is the most common light machine gun used in the UNSC in an offensive capacity . The magazine size for this LMG is 92 rounds . Gen 2 power armor – the best armor the UNSC has to offer , the gen2 power armor supports shielding , and armor modules of varying capability . The armor plating its self can take about 20 direct hits of DEW's (direct energy weapon) fire before giving way. Then there is the underlying ballistic gel layer, which can block most projectile fire say sniper fire, heavy machine guns , and rail gun's CNF mk 6 – standard issue to ODST's and other spec op units such as rangers, green brays and ONI teams . the CNF 6 has energy shielding capable of taking 6 shots from DWE's and heavy plaiting capable of taking another 10 . This model also has active camo , and promethean vision attached as armor modules . CNF mk 4 – standard issue to marine and army personal the CNF MK 4 has energy shielding capable of taking 5 direct hits from dew's and a titanium , carbon nano fiber weave that dampens and absorbs about 3 shots . Ark knife – the most deadly knife in the UNSC armory the ark knife can temporally generate an ark of plasma over the blade to block Plasma blades used by Elites, they also knock down an elites shielding in one go . They are generally handed out with a second smaller ark knife that can be used to stab or as a bayonet. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ship classes and orbital platforms.

**Akula-Class prowler – **80 meters in length the Akula is nothing but engines, reactor missiles, and 30 cm of stealth coated EEAP armor . the Akula is armed with 20 blue missile pods 10 emp missiles and 2 dagger missiles, and 2 200mm railguns for lighter targets . Generally working together with the Bismarck battle cruiser the Akula goes in to soften up convoys for the Bismarck . they are also capable of hitting small convoys on their own. On the few occasion's that an Akula has been hit , they explode in a 400 mega ton cloud of destruction .(credit for this one goes to ARC N7)

**Port Stanly class prowler** - the main line prowler for stealth operations , scouting , and laying minefields right in front of enemy ships . Stanly class prowlers are armed with 10 blue missile pods , 1 light holly repeating mac , 5 50mm retractable CIWS, 2 retractable AML 75's 12 dagger missiles and 50 Rome mines.

**Midsummer night stealth frigate** – 475 meters long , and carrying 2 holly light MAC's 30 howitzer missile pods , ECM pods, 50 50mm CIWS , 25 AML 75's , having been in service for nearly a half century the Night stealth frigates are being retired.

**Reaper class stealth frigate** – 525 meters long , and carrying 2 holly light Repeating MAC's ,30 blue missile pods , 60 retractable 50mm CIWS , 30 retractable AML , 2 retractable ongers and 12 pelicans .they are also protected by a 2 companies of ODST's. the reaper class frigate was designed as a replacement for the midsummer night stealth frigate . if any ship could be describe as the knife of the UNSC it is the reaper frigate; they utilize either their nukes , or plasma missiles to destroy the shields of enemy ships so a barrage of howitzers can destroy them .

**Domain class light frigate – **557 meters long , carrying 2 holly light repeating MAC's ,2 daggers , 30 howitzer missile pods , 200 50mm CIWS , 100 AML 75's, 8 ongers , ECM pods , 3 sasquatch tanks , 6 warthogs , 6 pelicans , 12 broadswords , theses frigates were designed to supplement the defense of ODP's and prevent boarding ships , fighters , bombers , and missiles from reaching the ODP's, but they are also capable of acting as a support vessel's to destroyer and higher class ships .

** Hoof class heavy frigate – **643 meters long the hoof heavy frigate is armed with 1 heavy and 1 light holly repeating MAC's , 5 daggers , 50 howitzer missiles , 12 ongers , 100 50mm CIWS , 50 AML 75's , 3 sasquatch tanks , six warthogs , 12 broadswords , 6 pelicans , 6 lighting bombers and protected by 4 meters of EEAP armor and ECM pods.

**right cross class destroyer - ** a 765 meter long ship armed with 1 heavy repeating MAC , 2 light repeating MAC , 10 daggers , 80 howitzer Missile pods , 100 50 mm CIWS , 35 AML 75's ,16 plasma flack guns , a single plasma torpedo launcher , and 16 ongers , 2 Trebuchets. The right cross class destroyer tosses its landing bay in exchange for more weapons, and more powerful engines , it is also powered by a reach class reactor setup that is protected by 5 meters of titanium EEAP armor and ECM pods .

** Bismarck class battle cruiser – **at 954 meters in length the Bismarck is a capable ship. Like most battle cruisers the Bismarck is capable of punching up above its weight class, but its Best attribute is its incredible speed. The Bismarck class battle cruisers are expensive, but when the enemy has long supply lines is worth its weight in gold. They are Armed with 2 Heavy holly repeating MAC's, 1 light holly repeating mac , 30 howitzer missile pods , 90 blue missile pods , 20 daggers ,100 Rome mines , 24 Trebuchets , 10 plasma torpedo launchers, 90 50mm CIWS , 30 AML 75's and 3 pelicans for boarding purposes . The Bismarck class cruiser mainly rely on its shields and speed for its defense but it dose have 4 meters of titanium EEAP armor and ECM pods . What gives the Bismarck's the capability of keeping pace with "sluggish "fighters is its 2 autumn reactors crammed into would what be its vehicle bay , and armor space. Many covenant ships have learned not to chase them, and to never go where they have been .

**Marathon class heavy cruiser - **a 1192 meter long vessel carrying 2 heavy holly repeating MAC's 2 plasma torpedo launchers, 120 howitzer missile pods, 100 50mm CIWS, 50 AML 75's, 24 Plasma flack guns, 26 onger's , 7 meters of titanium EEAP armor, ECM pods, these are powered by a Autumn class reactor setup, despite being retired these ships still pack a mean punch with 1 battalion of Marines and 1 battalion of ODST's aboard. These ships also support 48 broadswords, 12 lighting bombers, 36 pelicans, 13 Sasquatch tanks, 40 warthogs, 20 mongooses, and 5 mantises.

**autumn class** **heavy cruiser ** – A 1560 meter battle cruiser equipped with 2 heavy Holly repeating MAC's, 2 light holly repeating MAC's ,1500 howitzer class missile pods , 2 plasma torpedo launchers 100 50MM CIWS , 50 AML 75, ECM pods 20 Daggers , 80 Rome Mines and 20 MK 1 Partial cannons on the modified ones 30 ongers on the normal ones. For the point defense system there are 120 50 mm CIWS along with 40 AML 75 , 40 plasma flack guns and protected by 7 meters of Titanium EEAP armor . These ships are powered by a pillar of autumn class reactor setups. This ship looks like a slightly larger halcyon class cruiser. The autumn class Cruiser is the backbone of the UNSC navy. It also Supports 60 broad swords, 12 lighting bombers and 36 pelicans, a single mammoth, 1 shark gunship, 10 Sasquatch tanks, 40 warthogs, 20 mongooses and 5 mantises, 1 battalion of marines and 1 battalion of ODST's. It was designed to be the Marathon's replacement

Known ships of class

**forward unto hell**

**ALMEGEDONS BLADE**

**Swarm carriers **– swarm carriers are the most common of carriers in the UNSC , they are poorly armed with only 1 energy projector , 200 50mm CIWS , 50 AML 75's ,30 ongers , 10 trebuchets , and a dozen missile pods spread about tis 1500 meter length . they do however live up the to the name of carrier by transporting 360 broadswords , 120 lighting bombers , and 80 pelican drop ships .

**Legion troop transports – **filling the role of the old phoenix class colony ships the legion troop transports carry an overwhelming number of troops for its mere 2200 meter length . they normally transport 2 infantry divisions , 2 mechanized infantry division , 1 armored division , and 1 division of supporting air born units . they also carry 8 orbital drop firebases for rapid entrenchment .while the do not normally participate in combat they can stand off at range and nibble at enemy ships with their 2 energy projectors and 3 heavy holly repeating MAC's . And for defensive purposes they have 40 trebuchets , 300 50mm CIWS , 100 AML 75's and 20 plasma torpedo launchers . they can also function as a power source for free floating ODP's out in the middle of space

**Not dead yet medical stations** – basically a big flying square kilometer of metal that has a height of 600 meters they are stuffed full of the latest medical technology meant to treat over 500,000 people all at once , with the capabilities of treating over 1.2 million without running out of supplies . these stations only mount a point defense system of 400 50mm CIWS and 120 AML 75's and incredibly powerful shielding units protecting them from the thick of fighting before it runs away from said fight . They are also painted with a huge red cross to signify its purposes as a medical facility. patients from other ships like to raid the bathrooms as this is the only place with decent toilet paper that does not feel like paper rolled up on a roller .

**Eagle class super carrier** – the eagle class super carrier stands at 2300 meters long . the Eagle transports over 1200 broad swords fighters , 800 lighting bombers , 400 pelicans of multiple variants but mainly functioning as a gun ship . the also carry 2 energy projector's , 1 heavy MAC ,320 50mm CIWS and 103 AML 75's , and 20 plasma torpedo launchers for defensive purposes .

**Second chance repair stations – **about a 2.5 km by 2.5 km by 500 meters flying slab of metal the second chance repair stations dose exactly what its name says , give ship a second chance . They can have ships of cruiser class and bellow that need a new reactor, new engines , new weapons , and refurbishment inside 12 hours . they are also the fleet tenders of the UNSC; carrying spare ordnance . in their stores they hold over 300,000 howitzer missile pod reloads , 100,000 blue missile reloads , 60,000 heavy MAC round's , 120,000 light MAC rounds of varying types and spare parts to repair and fix 150 utterly wreaked Autumn class cruisers . for defensive purposes they are armed with 30 plasma torpedo launchers 50 trebuchets , and 4 energy projectors . they are also crewed by a division of engineers and about 3 battalions of marines to defend theses stations in the event of boarding , or too act as MP's when others are on 'shore leave ' . They can also function as a power source for free floating ODP's out in the middle of space

**Hurricane's Eye Class battle ship** – a staggering 3000 meters long theses ships are only surpassed by the infinites. These ships have a 13 meter thick hull of Titanium EEAP armor. Armed with a single energy projector , 2 Heavy Holly repeating MAC's and 6 Light holly repeating MAC's theses ships can at range take on a fleet of a dozen ships , assuming they are of a heavy cruiser class. Also armed with 121 plasma torpedo launchers and 950 howitzer missile pods, 100 ongers , 200 Trebuchets , 70 dagger missiles, 120 Rome mines, 900 50 MM CIWS , and 300 ATL. This ship is powered by 3 Pillar of autumn reactor setups, theses setups allow this vessel to move as fast as a destroyer, and absorbed the damage of an energy projector or 3 if it is not moving. These ships also carry 240 broadswords, 40 Lightings, 40 Pelican, 3 mammoths, 30 Sasquatch tanks, 120 warthogs, 30 mantises, 40 mongoose's , 1 battalion of ODST's and 2 divisions of marines .

Only 11 have been built the first of which was commissioned in 2558

Known ships of class

**_UNSC heavy rain _**

**_UNSC Wars end _**

**_UNSC Hurricanes eye_**

**Infinity class dreadnought** – over 5 km long and with armor 22 meters thick Titanium EEAP and Boasting 3 pocket supper MAC , 5 Heavy holly repeating MAC's 2 energy projectors , 5 light holly repeating MAC's , nearly 3680 Howitzer missile pods , 230 plasma torpedo launchers , and 1000 trebuchets 2000 50 mm CIWS , and 670 AML , in addition to 5 Pillar of autumn reactor setup's along with an experimental forerunner Reactor. Infinity class ships are a fleet worth of firepower in and of themselves they have devastated covenant Fleets numbering in the 60's on their own without the support of their complement of 8 Domain class frigates, they don't need nukes . These ships have over 120 pelican drop and gunships of varying capabilities, 720 broadsword fighters, and 300 lighting bombers. Also carrying 10 shark gunships, 24 Mammoths , 130 Sasquatch tanks , 130 Mantises, 120 wasps ,442 warthogs of varying classes , 100 mongoose's , an untold amount of small arms weapons, 1 division of ODST's , 3 divisions of marines , and normally carrying 300 Spartan's in addition to what the Army and Air force place onboard there is not a planet out there that an infinity can't lay siege to .

Only 2 built with a third nearing competition.

Known ships of class

**_Infinity _**

**_Humanity's memory _**

**Orbital Defense** Platform – the ODP is the main defense mechanism of many worlds , this is due to its super MAC gun . On the MK1 platform the super mac is capable of propelling as 3000 ton slug to 25% the speed of light, the MK2 fires its projectile at 50% the speed of light . In the late years of the human covenant war fleets of varying covenant ships were cut to pieces by theses installations. Later after it was realized that small boarding ships and swarms of missiles did pose a threat a point defense system was added . the point defense system is composed of 200 50 MM CIWS , 100 AML 75's ,6 ongers and a squad of broadswords . Theses platforms also support 2 companies of marines , and a team or 2 of ODST's to protect against borders .

**Fighter Orbital Platform** – the FOP is not the main line of defense against enemy ships however they are an integral part of any orbital defense setup with 10 or more ODP's . they are basicly stationary carriers armed with 150 50mm CIWS , 50 AML 75's ,30 ongers , 10 trebuchets , and a dozen missile pods spread about tis 1000 meter length . The FOP supports 360 broadswords , 120 lighting bombers , and 80 pelican drop ships .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

If there is anybody who is enough of a nerd to explain how the Pillar of Autumn reactor works in detail to me I will take down what I have for autumn class, say the "faster that most frigates " I would be more detailed but A) you guys probably do not want to read this , and B) I want to be sure and I do not have fall of reach on hand,

The difference between a battle cruiser and a normal cruiser is that battle cruisers can punch above their weight class , obviously below their weight class , and run like hell from anything that can really hurt it . normal cruisers can't run like hell .

**Warning slight vent about vaguely saying what I need to work on …. well Maybe not slight **

Ok new rule with the reviews , if you complain about something you need to be very specific , I want to know what I need to fix examples would help to , especially with grammar . With grammar say what's wrong , is it capitalization ? Word order ? punctuation ? (which can go the hell for all I care , if only because you have to keep using shift to use most of it ) or something else ? boring dialogue is also an opinion , but tell me how to make it more exciting . Vague critisimums do not improve writing . with grammar , if everything needs improving just point out what is bothering you the most.

I'm now going to use a car annolgly in case you did not understand the above paragraph , feel free to skip this if you understood the above paragraph . It's like a mechanic that you just paid 2000 dollars to figure out what is wrong with you car spends an hour looking it over and says to you" yep something wrong " and not telling you what is wrong , or if I'm a business building cars I have to know about a factory defect in order to get rid of the factory defect . Preassembly since it is not fixed any mistakes are " factory defects "

Am I being a little demanding ? probably but this is my first fan fiction and we all have to start somewhere . This in a lot of ways is my screw up story , where I learn about my mistakes and how to avoid them . You guys help me with that but I need directions to see what I obviously don't see , not vague pointing but directions .

And in refferance to Battle Bruva Volks review , I do intend to rewrite this if my writing skill ever improves.

**VENT OVER , I THINK**

Sorry for the vent but I am a little sick of reviewers saying I need to work on grammer , I know I need to work on it but if I don't fix it then obviously I or my beta have not seen it or do not think it's wrong . and this one , well , I don't think my friend would beta read this if I paid him or anybody for that matter.


	6. ch5: wait , what just happened

ok to anybody who read this before i fixed this i am **REALLY** sorry when i put it in last night it was not a blook of text but you know how fanfiction changes you formatting sometimes i hope when i put this in this time it will be better.

Also about the first issue , everybody ****'s up somewhere especially when they are learning , and since I have already ruined this story in my eyes and other why not here ? but chances are I won't finish this story unless , I might but hold you breath , cross your fingers , collect horse shoes , find lots of 4 leaf clovers and insert whatever lucky charms you can think of as well as lucky rituals

In answer to tco99123's review, I do need the UNSC to have a few vulnerabilities and strengths, pulse the ODP were put there to defend against covenant, meaning to buy time for an evacuation before the glassing and, its 6 ODP's in the system which is even worse. Second secrecy has always been part of the UNSC's defense against invaders; I doubt the UNSC would just give away the location of their planets under any circumstances.

/\/\/\ UNSC fleet, aboard the **ALMEGEDONS BLADE**

"We can't reach admiral keys sir, however we are getting a message from one of his automated probes saying that the republic made contact at troy. " responded the com's officer . Henrick winced at this; troy was on the other side of Keys first response zone. That meant there was at least a 12 hour gap in order for him to get here, plus however long the fighting lasted."

"dam it "swore Henrick "Put a third of the frigates and destroyers under the Thermopylae a third under the forward into hell and the rest under us . Send the **Thermopylae** and company to Rohan, **forward into hell** to Victoria."

"Isn't splitting our forces a bad idea sir?"

"Normally yes but were outnumbered by too much, in these situations what the fleet should do is defend to ODP's. Just keep fighters and boarding ships from getting there."

"Sir incoming hail, preassembly them asking for terms of surrender." spoke the com officer, Frank, Franque something like that.

"Bring it up LT let's see how arrogant the republics military is." when the hail was on screen everybody paused for a second and just stared. "Well, at least the republic has the dignity and brains to have a super model to come ask for my surrender " Henrick thought aloud .as the bridge crew looks at him he curses and ask " was that out loud ?"

"Well I see you know why I'm here but let's get down to business and not get sidetracked, so will you surrender unconditionally?"

"At least let me get you phone number first before you try to take my pants off. "Stated Henrick with the thought 'already said I had the hot's for her so why not '. The republic admiral look embarrassed, and even blushed a little at this but Henrick continued. "But seriously could I get you phone number?"

"I am here to ask for your surrender, and to capture this system. So no you may not have my phone number, I don't even know what a phone is."

Henrick continued to stare at her , just staring until Carissa went to speak again , that was when he talked in a slow voice filled with regret " surrender is not in the UNSC list of tactics ; only victory , death or retreat . Please turn around so I that you don't have the blood of thousands on you hand. You have 60 seconds to turn around." After this Henrick used a gester (anybody who knows the right way to spell if form I want please pm me) to cut the transmission.

Henrick watched the republic ships gradually move towards Victoria, probably as that was where the slightly smaller frigates were located. He watched impassively as the republic sent in fighters to soften up the defenders, but then get cut to ribbons as the point defense systems came to life .then finally when the ODP's spoke with its beautiful silver voice of destruction.

Famed for being the destroyers of the unwary or foolhardy they lived up to that task . the 2 largest republic ships shattered like a glass vase after falling a 1000 meters to land on concrete . It took the republic a full 120 seconds to get out of the effective range of the ODP's. Twenty-four of the republics ships were nothing more than broken fragments. With another 12 limping away from glancing hits from the SMAC rounds (super MAC round = SMAC round)

And he then knew what to do, "get **Thermopylae** and **forward unto hell **on the line, I know how to boot out the republic now.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ flagship of the republic fleet

Carissa stared at the orbital platforms, best way to deal with them was to board them or blow them to hell with fighters. Issue was how to get around the frigates with the monstrous point defense systems was the issue, she would lose half the invasion force just trying to get around them, and then there was the ODP's point defense system.

She was also having issues believing what she had just been witness too, 24 ships, 24 of the republics heavyset ships gone inside 120 seconds. Another 12 crippled and helpless in a fight by shots that had glanced them after smashing the ships in front of them into fragments. Not to mention her forces were cut by a third

And then things got worse, all the ships in system came at her, cannons flashing, and missiles flying. Nobody called out an alert; nobody said that they were coming towards her they were just by the ODP'S now they were here. She gazed on in horror as another 19 ships broke apart under the barge with 9 more flashing red to show heavy damage for a total of 21 crippled ships.

"Firfeak "she swore "tell the fleet to fall back we've lost, and force knows what else they have." All republic ships that were not a floating pile of junk went into hyperspace. Carissa turned to her sensors officer and asked, "How did they get that close without you seeing them closing ".

The hostility, the anger in her voice was enough to put the clone on edge. "I don't know, one second there over by their orbital defense platforms the next there in our faces. I'm running a diagnostic to find out what was wrong with the sensors now." little did they know that every other republic ship involved in the muiti pronged attack on the UNSC was asking the question 'how did they close so fast ' .

Later when Carissa thought about it she felt a shudder of fear for the ships that had assaulted harvest and marigold. Fear of what 10 of the UNSC's orbitals could do to a fleet of 150 ships in the 120 seconds it had taken here to turn away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/aboard helms deep ODP in orbit of Victoria

Rico decided to voice his thoughts after witnessing a brilliant if risqué tactic by commodore Henrick "that's it? "

Nobody in the ODP's CIC spoke up as they all felt the same way. The skirmish if it even merited that term was a massacre of the republic ships. Granted Henrick's risqué slip-space jump hurt the republic badly, but he used at least 7/8 of the fleet's non-nuclear missiles to drive them off. if the republics ships had stayed for another 3 minutes they probably could have beaten Henrick and his fleet to scrap .

Fred finally breaking the silence spoke up "well you lose about 70% of you attack force inside or 10 minutes what else do you do? And before anybody says anything about this being a huge risk think about the Key's look."

"I… still. maybe I'm just pissed I spent my entire week planning for this attack, how the marines on the ODP's were going to fall back , ground battles , AA setup and well … this happens . Rico continued to sit there and stew until a crewman walked up to him and told him they had a single causality.

Rico now starring with incredulity yelled "we weren't even shot at! How could somebody pull a muscle let alone die!?"

"One of our engineers, Andrew Patton has a peanut alliglery –"

"How does that apply?

"Ummm somebody left peanuts in one of the tool boxes and he had an allergic reaction next to the primary power conduits and fell on the conduits." Answered the crew man.

Rico continued to sit trying to comprehend what he had been told, after about 10 minutes he gave up and decided to go and disable all the useless traps that had been set up.

/\/\/ authors note

I personally am not happy with how this came out , or at least the space battle bit . Any advice about that please advise me. Also I feel like I cheated you guys out of an infantry engament

And since this did not slip past fan fiction last time the email for anomos reviewers who want to pm me but don't have a fan fiction account ( after proof reading with the help of Microsoft office word I have to wonder if I am tenechily illeterlit … case in point for me being illiterate is I spelled though words wrong )

And before somebody says the ODP's are over power imp going to steal a line from one of night stalkers author notes " the halo universe if overpowered on cannon , star wars is comparatively underpowered " ( one of nightstalkers author notes from either the terran republic affair or halo adromear war ) very true statement . and while my figures may not be spot on I don't think anything but a solid 100 cubic mile asteroid is walking away from a 3000 ton projectial hitting it when traveling at a single percent of the speed of light . I would try to show some calculations but I tried and failed , been a while since physical science and I have yet to take physics but I will tell you right now 3000 ton object heading towards anything at a notable fraction the speed of light will leave a huge ****ing crater in whatever it hits if its not flat out destroyed . and while a rate of fire of 5 seconds is insain for such a weapon I will say cold fussion ,

Therepublicswar

(At with the at symbol) yahoo

(Dot symbol) com

No spaces, no caps

Feel free to send any ideas or criticisms


	7. me apoligizeing not an update

OK this chapter is an apoligly , an apoligly for me f****** up the last chapter my formatting did not carry over i have no idea why . i have no idea how many people read it when it was a block of text but i'm going to assume lots o people did . if i read an update from a chapter like that i would have unfollowed them , hunt them down , kill ... you get the point . if your stilling following this after that blunder ... no blunder is to kind hell anything is to kind for that mess up , i thank you i thank you for waiting for me to fix it , for telling me , if i could i would go out and find everybody who read that ... trash and send them a pm . i would go to their house and apologize but a that's creepy and b i can get you addressees so i am making this general apoligly ... and i still can't spell great this will stay up untill my next update then at that time i will take this down 


	8. second strike

**I AM ALIVEEEEEEEEE!**

Sorry to my wonderful and faithful followers who thought that this would eventually come out? I do wish I had gotten this out sooner, and I would give you guys' excesses except well you won't take them. However writing this chapter gives me new insight in being a writer, first few chapters are easy, finding the fuel is a pain in the … self-sensor so this can stay rated T … after the last chapter I had no idea where to go with this, in fact I think that's why there's a ton of 'republic attacks UNSC 'stories that end after the intimal confrontation. It's not that we don't know where were going. Using a driving analogy, we just have no cell recitation for our GPS; the map flew out the window a couple miles and we're now sitting in the middle of Arizona at a 4 way intersection with no reference of direction while trying to go the Las Vegas. then when I finally figured out what I was doing I just deleted everything 2 or 3 times … and as always any constructive criticism give it to me , but be specific and provide examples please . Thank you

/\/\/\/\/\/

In the month since the republic hand attempted to attack the UNSC several decisions were made in reaction to other factors. The fleets, army's, and militias of every single organization of the UNSC had been mobilized. The only thing that prevented the UNSC from utterly crippling the republic was the Sanghilie and the Jharrihan, or rather the tensions between all three parties. that prevented the blitzing that Admiral Jacob Keys had spent a week planning out due to the fact that only half of the UNSC war machine was available, an eighth of the war machine was being used to defend the UNSC on from the republic, a sixteenth to assist the separatist, another sixteenth to wage a hit and run campaign against the republic and the final fourth of the fleet engaging the republic to directly attack it.

On the bright side it did leave keys as one of the Admirals involved in active warfare against the republic. The fact that he was in charge of the guerrilla warfare theater just made him happier.

Harper, the poor bastard had the job of instruct the forces of the CIS in real combat, but that might be difficult since republic and separatist ships were so … underpowered. Cole was leading the charge against the republic and a new but promising admiral by the name of Shepard was defending UNSC planets against the republic, however Keys doubted that she would see much action.

"Five minutes sir," spoke up the navigator, in reference to their arrival time to Kuat, one of the larger ship yards of the republic. An adrelian charged five minutes pass by before 105 of the 214 ships under keys command shot out of slip-space. Electric counter measures clicked on, along with a myriad of other things to keep the republic from finding out about this assault for now.

Fighters swarmed out of the hangers in the UNSC fleet, like angry hornets from a hive. Keys also saw engine contrails where there looked to be no craft, theses contrails swept towards the orbital defenses like wraiths in the darkness. If that part of keys plan went off without a hitch then the republic was in for a nasty surprise when a response fleet arrived.

Keys turned his attention back towards the sensor display and a grin that could only be described as predatory appeared on his face. The republic defense fleet was caught out in the middle of dark space and they were scatted about. The republic ships began their slow lumbering turns. Keys answer was to flick on the comm switch and say "hurricane group pick targets in ships ahead and fire at will, bravo group swing around the planate and engage targets on the other side, avoid shooting the orbital defenses if possible. Gamma group engage the ships swinging around the planate towards." the ships divided up and went to their tasks.

Nearly 400 Mac rounds rocketed out of the cannons of hurricane group. The 400 hundred or so mac rounds were beautiful silver streaks of light appearing as almost majestic comets for a second before slamming into republic ships, spelling their doom. The UNSC wasn't relying on their ODP's this time, just their ships. Instead of the plain rounds the republic got hit with nuclear rounds. Nanoseconds after the round impacted they fissioned into bright balls of orange-yellow gas clouds, but it only persisted for a second in the vacuum of space. When the clouds cleared not a single republic ship was intact, just debris flying everywhere.

Keys shock his head in flabbergasted amazement at the frailty of republic ships. Granted UNSC ships would similarly be destroyed by such a salvo, but there would be at least 30 frigates left semi intact and not have their guts blasted all over the place.

'This isn't a fight it's a turkey shooting 'thought Keys. "Turn off the signal jammers, if we want a republic fleet to walk into the trap that I planned out were going to need them to get off a message, and at this rate there going to be dead before they get such a message off." as a thought crossed his mind he said "scratch that, have Carson intercept a message and alter it so its fuzzy in all the right places and we can send it at our desecration." The republic ships tried to fight back, tried being the operative phrase. The beautiful silver streaks of MAC rounds pulverized the republic vessels in no more than 4 shots. The only difficult part was the fighters if only due to their numbers.

When the fighters were 30 Klicks apart UNSC broadswords and long swords fired missiles, the republic fighters began evasive maneuvers, twisting, tumbling and corkscrewing in an attempt to avoid the Mass missile launch. There were too many republic fighters attempting to avoid all at once. ARC 170's smashed into each other; the swarm of V-wings degenerated into a field filled mostly of fighters but with lots of fighter derbies intermixed. Then the missiles struck. The missiles impact on ARC 170'S shields depleting them and blinding the polite. The Missiles effect on thee shield less V-wings was more catastrophic, first puncturing the craft then blasting them apart in a strangely beautiful red/orange cloud.

Due to the evasive maneuvers and derbies, the republic fighter craft were target practice for passing UNSC fighters. Alas, the republic had the numbers so that it was an almost fair fight. Keys watched as fighters flash by, and continued to stare at the horrid design of republic fighters. Air foils for space combat, granted the UNSC did that too but that was just to save gas in atmospheric flight and to mount weapons such as missiles pods. Laser cannons at the edge of the wings were easily damaged, Keys was also wanted to know how the hell they hit things with them. The V-wings at least made sense, besides the lack of shielding anyway. A number of minutes went by before Keys made a decision, let's bring the pin-point percussion of AI controlled AA guns into the equation. That speed up the fighter engagement immensely, with the V-wings being incinerated by a single round.

From start to finish the engagement form keys end lasted 32 minutes. Checking the sensor boards Keys saw that the clocked drop ships were starting to penetrate into the orbital defenses and shipyards.' time to steal some orbital defenses and ships ' he thought

/\/\/\/\/

I really do wish this was longer but , well I would be dragging out a minor secean our. oh and sorry if i mess this up while putting this in again . also should i remove my apolgey ? you know the one in last chapter ? also , for thoughs of you who have read my last actual summary , is the new one any better ?


	9. the republics pearl habor

the republics pearl harbor

20 minutes had passed, time spent by telling jokes, and stories full of false bravado. At that point the jokes and whatnot began to petter off, and finally stop. The final two minutes of the trip were spent in silence. Everybody was hoping, praying not to be seen. At the one minute mark the bright lighting turned to a dull red. Everybody cheeked their breathing gear. When the timer finally hit zero the lights shut down and the hatch began to open. Rico would have sworn he heard it creak open if not for the fact that the air had already left the cabin at that point.

Rico, along with the platoon he was leading hoped out of their pelicans onto the hull of the Golan space station. A full minute was spent walking over to the best section to stealthily cut through. Once there they placed down a heavily modified bubble shield to keep the air from leaving the station. As soon as this was done they began cutting into the station

Once done the platoon dropped into the hole they had made, and Rico released a sigh of relief at seeing just an empty corridor. "Break by squads and proceed to targets and keep quiet "Rico hissed aloud, not wanting to risk the republic detecting their radio transmissions by some miracle of chance. After traversing 120 meters Rico saw the first of the crew. Two clones, pushing carts of mutations, presumably proton torpedoes, down the hall. Both were silently elemated by Megan pain sticking a knife in their throats and ripping it out with the serrated side, Brutal but quite.

the next encounter was a group of clones encountered 50 meters later . all five of them were gunned down quickly but not before one of them shouted into his comm's " boarding party section alp-" he was cut off by a series of soft coughs , and a splattering sound from his brains hitting the wall

Rico let out a string of expletives as he shouted into his coms ," HARD CONTACT , get to your objectives fast !" the crawling pace that Rico's squad had been using turned into a jog , it would have been a thundering sprint but Rico knew that sprinting around corners was a fast way to die . It was a wise decision as two turns later and about 70 meters from the bridge he almost got his head removed by a series of blaster bolts flashing past his head. Only reason he wasn't riddled by bullets was because jasmine yanked him back.

"Cedrick, throw a nine bang! "Cedrick obliged, and bounced it off the wall into the blaster choked corridor. Nine flashes that would have blinded them marines without polarized visors and defining and distinct booms were heard. Rico sprinted around the corner guns shooting anything that was white. The squad doing likewise began providing suppressing fire until there was only a half dozen clones left , who backed up to the bridges doors which was fortified by another 2 clones who hadn't participated in the fire fight , thus the good luck of the squad ran out . Ashley belli got hit in the leg while moving to more decent cover. Expletive's barley began to emerge from Ashley's mouth before veritable wall of bullets flew towards the clones. After the first two left her mouth Cedrick pulled her back into cover. After Cedrick pulled her into cover he tossed an incendiary grenade that killed 4 clones clustered together

another five seconds passed by , a veritable eternity in a fire fight before bad luck struck once more , Sanchez got caught out in the open by all four clones at the same time , first pair of shots downing his shield , the next to dissipated by the ablative coating on the armor , the next 4 melted through and killed him . Fredric briefly popped out of cover and landed a double tap on one clone. Ashley got her revenge with a M6D, and three rounds to the head of the far right one, Rico just mentally said "screw it " and fired off a 40mm grenade down range .

Once the fire fight was over Rico went over to Ashley as he was the one with the bio-foam and suit patches." cheek over you suit seal's , don't want to be breathing vacuum after we depressurize the station ".

Once that was done the breaching charges were placed on the door Cedrick began to give the countdown on his hand, 3… 2…. 1… The boom of the breaching charge is soon followed by 9 flashes and piercing thunder \-0claps. Once they enter Rico see something that will make his job much easier. The windows of the bridge were shattered by the force of a point-blank grenade. The people on the bridge died a horrible death, but such was war, and nobody else under Rico's immediate command would be killed.

"Alpha Charlie this is Rico, if you're in an active fire fight back off and cheak you suit seals. Comm me if you can't get everybody sealed up in five minutes so I don't flush the air out , if nobody comm's me air will be vented in six minutes .

As the six minutes trickled by Rico and co proceeded to search the bridge for anything that could give them an advantage over the republic, or convoys to hit. While everybody was doing this Ashley downloaded a copy of the automated fire control software they had brought along.

" finale cheak , everybody's suit seals good ? " after receiving 35 affirmatives Rico vented the air , boarding and capturing made easy , assuming you don't need anybody take prisoners . After that was done they searched for more Intel, dam ONI spooks wanted EVERTHING before setting charges on the reactor and returning to the pelicans.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **aboard hurricanes eye**

There was a hint of a grin of keys face. Republic ships were responding to the call for reinforcements started to pop up on the prowler's sensors. Their appearance was slightly humorous to somebody in keys position.

"thirty seconds " announced Carson " whose ready to see the republic walk into the space version of Cannae ?"

" Cannae " muttered keys " more like pearl harbor all over again except the carriers get hit when they came back "

" 5 , 4, ,3 ,2 ,1 ," the telemetry from the spy satellites exploded in red streaks of light soaring towards the republic ships and struck that invisible shields of the republics ships like the wrath of god . a slight smirk appeared upon keys face at the slight pause , a slight hesitation that was the difference between life and death in combat . Of the 132 republic ships present nine were quickly reduced to free floating debris and four became free floating hulks. Republic ships began to return fire soon after their first few deaths.

At this point the mines went off outright destroying 32 crippling 19 and leaving a dozen shieldless the ones that had lost their shields or had been crippled were shredded by the space stations. All doubt removed the republic fleet began to fire in earnest, knowing they had walked into a trap. Rather than backing up the republic admiral bull rushed the stations. It took keys a few seconds to realize this was to avoid anymore traps, or that key's fleet would not fire at them for fear of hitting the planet, either way it was a bold and cleaver move.

" start detonating the charges on the orbital ship yards and have the fleet break by pre-determined groups to begin hitting republic shipping ." ordered keys " were done here ".

This was an incredibly crushing defeat for the republic no matter how you looked at it. UNSC destroying nearly 3 times their number in ships and space-stations. And wreaking one of the largest ship yards the republic has.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Well this has been a long time in coming as I have had the time to write for several months before my classes began but I didn't , I have had this written for several weeks , maybe a month by the time I posted this and well , …. It hasn't been posted I can say sorry and would but in my eyes this is inexcusable. Hopefully next chapter will come out sooner , **criticism is as always apprenticed**( _preferred if you are specific or provide examples_ ) , unless you're family but I know none of my family reads fan-fiction so were good there .let's see what else …oh happy holidays as I don't what seasonal holiday you will be celebrating in your neck of the woods but in the states happy veterans day . and I'll also see about a more frequent updating scheduled but ... just don't hold you breath, you might suffocate .

and yes i do realize some words a misspelled but i manged to mangle them so badly that spell cheek had no idea what i was saying

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/ **index of things that you may or may not know**

(1) Nine bang – basically a cluster bomb in grenade from , but with flash-bangs .


	10. they came from the toilet

Fixer was having the time of his life right now , no really he was as what is their not to love about crawling through a sewage pipe and to emerge from the hole where a toilet ? of course how he got into this position is depending on your perspective funny as hell or miserating to the point that castration seems to be better . Delta squad had been assigned to take out one of the very few deep space supply points that the UNSC had set up throughout republic space . the stations were not very hidden , if you chose to ignore that fact that they are far beyond the middle of nowhere in dead space .

They had been "interested " by one of the very few and absurdly expensive republic stealth ships . fixer used the term insertion rather loosely as this "insertion "consisted of packing 12 hours of air on to them , with their other equipment and launching them out the air lock towards the station . it took them nine hours to reach the kriffing station . the only discreet way in was through the chute through which waste was sent out into space .then from there delta squad goes to the garbage compactor , then they crawled into a tunnel that they could fit through and that lacked an incinerator somewhere along the line . the only hint of where they were going was the brown clumps and yellow tinged water , which made it really obvious .

That then finally brings you full circle to why delta squad was prepping to breach, of all things , a …. Toilet. Despite all their work the cul'darva could never have conceived of this scenario nor the rather simple issue that comes along with it .

"Dear god , how long is it going to take this dikut to use the fresher's ? " scorch said what was on everybody's mind as the same person had been on the same toilet for 23 minutes .

"I think it might be what he ate ," commented Sev " you don't normally hear that much groaning when you use the fresher " which was also a valid point

Fixer, having nothing else to do finally spoke up " whatever it is , It would probably be a good thing to use for integrations if it makes them that constipated . That or they know we are here and the crew is just screwing with us.

After another 2 minutes the toilet finally flushed , and with this delta began undoing the screws that held It in place . Afterwards they finally stood up in the bathroom after breaching a toilet " Sev go stand by the door , kill anybody who walk in . let's start getting this poodo off of us then apply the order neutralizer ." ordered boss . While boss did mind the smell it would be … difficult to sneak around a space station when they smelled like this . boss at this time may have found a potential link between the UNSC's constant assaults upon the toilet paper industry . the stuff they used was little more than tissue paper that was used to wrap stuff up , if you were generous .

after they had finished they were preparing to leave the refresher , only to have 2 UNSC marines walk in on them . Sev managed to get one but the other bolted like he had the whole of the nine Corillan hells on his ass , screaming " code omega , code omega , they came from the toilet—" He was cut off by a burst of blaster bolts that seared through his shields and armor . There was then utter stillness when delta saw where they were at , the mess hall .

"firefeck " cursed fixer as all 49 people in the mess hall went for their sidearm . at this point alarms started going off along , seeing as their stealth was blown already fixer solved their problem with a pair of thermal denatures . That combined with the commandos skills allowed them to gun down most people in the room . only a single person managed to get off 3 shots . all three rounds smashed into fixers breastplate . they didn't pierce it but they left a light web work of cracks across the surface

"Kriff " said fixer , once again cursing , but this time in pain . Getting shot by their side arms hurt like hell, he definitely did not want to get hit by any of their main line weaponry .

"Shift it delta , we need to find engineering ,NOW" boss barked , in his head he was cursing himself , he should have thought about the possibility of the bathroom may possibly lead to the mess hall . That ruined the opportunity to recover desperately needed intel on UNSC deep space supply depots . At least finding engineering was easy with the huge kriffing arrows.

Turning a corner delta was greeted with muzzle flashes and several streams of lead flying towards them , more curses flew from their mouths due to the glancing hits . caught out in the open in the middle of the hallway with their inertia preventing them from retreating around the corner they did the only thing they could do , throw a grenade and pray , well truth be told 4 grenades but who's counting ?

The grenades did their job by killing the nine marines that had nearly killed them and managed to hurt fixer by the cursing . scorch redirected his attention to fixer " fierfeck " he whispered blaster wounds were ugly , that was a fact but they were never as bad as this . fixers leg looked like hit had gone through a meat grinder and then been thrown back on to his leg , and it was splattered with blood . fixer was already beginning to apply bacta to the injury Sev being the least phased off them was digging around in his pack for a pressure bandage to apply to fixers leg . after it had been applied boss ordered scorch to carry fixer .

Their advanced was slowed sigifinantely by the addition of an injured man but they pushed on , thankfully the station was small , less the a kilometer in length and width , and perhaps 200 meters tall . They only had 250 meters to go to engineering, they didn't face a whole lot of resistance along the way , which probably had something to do with the mass killing that had happened in the mess hall , and perhaps marines being in more distant sections of the space stations . When they arrived at engineering the door had been sealed shut . at this point scorch put down fixer and set the breaching charge . when he place the charge on the door he paused before raping his fist against the door several times . " these guys love making things uber thick it's like they are over compensating for something " commented scorch as he placed more explosives against the door and linked them to the debt charge .

The squad minus fixer set up to breach the door , as the charges went off scorch tossed in 2 flash bangs , the instant they had gone off the went in , and if not for the hail of gun fire directed at them they would have taken pause the sheer size of the room and its complexity .the battle was brief as it was just a dozen lightly armed engineers and a marine opposing them . the sniper rounds that boss and Sev were using went straight through their armor and shields . after the room was cleared one particular problem became apparent " they definitely never covered how to blow up a UNSC space station from the reactor in tanning " comment scorch as he tried to figure out where the kriff to place the charges . the set up as radically different from that of republic ships ." ohhhh firefeck " commented scorch upon seeing that the reactor was cooled by heat dispersing lasers … on the celling . " If it isn't one thing with the UNSC causing a problem it's the other ." he muttered under his breath . His salvation came in the form of a matinee cart . Placing the charges took far longer than scorch would have liked , especially since there an ongoing firefight had broken out when he was half done . when he finally finished with the charges he rappelled down the side of the maintenance vehicle . Fixer was laying down suppressive fire while boss and Sev tried to pick off anybody from the team of marines currently trying to gain entrance into engineering .

With scorches announcement that the charges were set the squad left via the other door before they got boxed in . the bumped into no problems until they got to the exfil point for the mission , the landing bay . inside were 5 marines , armed and prepared to meet them . Scorch dashed to the nearest bit of cover while carrying fixer over his shoulders . he heard a few rounds glance off of fixers back plates . they didn't have time for this dance of death that the UNSC had proven itself to be fairly talented at scorch for one of the few time in his life layed down blind suppressing fire with his blaster carbine , caching one of the marines somehow . fixer despite his crippled state also joined in . the snapping crake of Sev's decce going off , followed by a thump signified the death of another marine . Scorch now emerged from cover just in time to see a grenade being thrown at his position. He smacked said grenade right back at the marine who threw , which somehow lodged itself in the man's mouth before denoting.

the last man was now pinned behind his double corner of crates . another grenade flew out and it was a flash bang of all things . scorches vision cleared just before the marine collide with him and drove his knife into his gut , it didn't kill but it sure as hell left scorch out of the fight . Sev was the next to confront him , to the shock of the others the marine hacked Sev's decce in half with just a simple knife just as easily as a light saber . They both soon became involved in an intricate dance of death. The man launched several punches at Sev in an attempt to unbalance him , but beyond that it all came down to the knife and Sev's gauntlet vibrio blade . Sev got in a punishing right cross and tried to stab the marine with his vibroblade however the marine recovered faster than anybody thought he would and dodged once again . the marine got the upper hand thanks to the fact that Sev over estended, and he caplatizied on it by kicking in Sev's left knee and while Sev was falling the marine managed to lop off Sev's arm from the elbow down .Sev's scream was bloated out by the sharp snap crack of bosses decce killing the marine .

boss carried fixer over into a dropship of some kind , followed by an unconscious scorch . Sev walked in under his own power caring his arm in his right hand . The pair felt the rumble of scorches charges as they went off . boss managed to get the pelican up and far enough away from the station before the fireworks show started . the explosion somehow generated a _shock wave _ in _space_ . They had successfully completed another mission but the one thought on the conscious members mind was " if that was their typical infantry what about their special forces ?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Authors note

OK first up I apologize for not updating in a while , I would have had something out at new years but my computer decided to crash and I lost everything I had for the story , notes planes ect . took me a little while to fix it but I eventually got my computer fixed . I will also admit that this would have been out sooner had I not been bogged down with school work , mainly organic chemistry and analytical trigonometry . if any of you have had experience with either topic , then you know how much of a pain it is to learn about them.

Second , I am going to rewrite this when I have time , at this point in time the UNSC is in an insanely powerful position and there is only a very small chance of a draw occurring due to this position . this will probably take for ****ing ever due to school work but it will get done when it gets done . plot is probably not going to change though , characters might due to the fact that again I lost everything , including character info . if you have any ideas on how to nerf the UNSC or buff the republic leave you ideas in a review or pm . while this process is on going i may or may not cover some of the events of the time line , if i can figure out how to put up a poll on my profile i will leave such a poll. and if for what ever reason you want to write something in my universe ( i really doubt that this will happen ) just ask as long as you have written something before and have a decent knowledge of said topics .

I will also answer the question of where I came up with this incredibly stupid idea . I play D&D with several friends , we chose to come up from the sewers and we appeared to be in the women's bathroom , was really funny at the time too.

As always leave a review saying what I did right , wrong ect.(there are as fact several thing that I did that I believe I did correctly Sev's would show that Sev possess said item , right ?grammar is not my strong suit ) Any ideas pass them along now before I begin rewriting . and if anybody knows where I can find the statics of damage capability on republic ships please direct me to it . **I COMMAND YOU TO HAVE A GOOD DAY/MORNING/AFTERNOON/NIGHT/DAWN OR WHAT EVER TIME IT IS THAT YOU ARE READING THIS.**

In order to keep yourselves occupied I would recommend you pop over to RWBY in the anima section and read ** From Hunted to Hunter ** by CC-2224 Commander Cody it's also in my favorites . starts a little slow but it gets a hell of a lot better later on . ** IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT RWBY IS STOP READING THIS AND HEAD OVER TO ROOSTER TEETH AND WATCH IT NOW !** it is in my eyes one of the anima's with an intriguing story , and while it is probably a month to late I also give my respects to Monty Oum . He was the maker of RWBY , the animator for season 9 and 10 for red vs blue , and the maker of haloroid . before you critize the last vid it was made in 2008 by a **_single _**man . i know its a little over a month late but may he rest in peace .

Several other thing in my favorites I would recommend is mass effect the first war , siege of shanxi , a dark dawn , and from the ashes ( actually just about anything from erttherking is a good read so read his larger fanfictions )


End file.
